Flames On My Tongue
by sakurayumi12
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a gifted 6-year old who is now going to Whammy's after suffering from burns in a fire. There she will meet some intelligent boys who grow to love her. LxSaku BBxSaku MelloxSaku NearxSaku MattxSaku and small AxSaku. RatedT for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! I'm new to fanfiction, so please don't flame.**

**I dedicate this story to ****locababy2**** for teaching me how to upload my poorly written stories..THANKS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Naruto, nor will I ever. **

Sakura opened her eyes and vaguely wondered where she was. Everything was spinning up and down, left and right. There were strange pink-things floating in front of her eyes. Sakura pushed them away, but they feel right back into place.

It was then when she realized that she was lying on her back, and that she wasn't the alone in the strange, white room.

**{Watari POV}**

I sighed as I looked at the small girl. She was batting at her hair in a weird way and probably didn't know what was happening.

Sakura Haruno had just been orphaned yesterday. She was originally sent to a normal orphanage, but when she had taken the EQ test, her score was by far higher than the average 6 year old. She was very uh..unique. Yes, that's a good word for her, unique. The reason why she was so unique was that she had natural pink hair. She is a very unique one indeed.

Well, this can't be held off any longer. I cleared my throat and said,

"Ms. Haruno? Hello, I am Watari, I would like to have a word with you."

The girl sprung up and shifted her gaze toward me. It was cold, like you have jumped into a freezing lake in the middle of winter. I had to stop myself from shivering under her gaze that strangely reminded me of Beyond Birthday's hard stare, but that's another topic. I cleared my throat again and said,

"Sakura Haruno, you have been chosen to be brought into Whammy's House."

She just looked at me, but said nothing.

"It is an orphanage for intelligently gifted children, like you."

The girl continued to sit and stare.

"There you will be taught things like-"

"Why does it matter?" The girl finally spoke, "It's just another orphanage, I don't **care** where I end up going, and they'll all be the same."

"No, I don't think you get the point. Whammy's house is a place for someone with your high intellect. These other orphanages will hold you back and not teach you the proper skills you'll need to survive in this world."

Sakura stared at him for a few minutes, then shrugged,

"Like I said, I don't care where I'm going. Either way I'll get an education."

"Yes, but your education will be better and will give you the ability to get a career in any type of job that you wish for the future."

The girl once again shrugged and said,

"Okay, I guess I'll go. At least there will be people that I can hold an intelligent conversation with there."

I smiled and said,

"Then I'll get the paperwork done."

**{Sakura POV}**

I watched as the old man left the room. What did he say his name was again? Waatari? No, Wetari? No, that's not it either. Oh well, it doesn't matter. What was important right now was the pink substance that insisted on remaining in my face. It was really getting annoying and I don't have time for such troublesome things. (**Shikamaru reference!!!!) **

I looked down and studied myself. Right now I was wearing a white t-shirt with a stupid, yellow, smiley face on it. It wasn't the face that bothered me, it was the color……..

**(**_Flashback_**)**

_Sakura stared at the flames in terror as they quickly spread through the house,_

"_MOMMY!!!!!!!!!" _

"_DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_ANYONE??????"_

_Sakura screamed and screamed, but it did her no good. She knew her parents collapsed in the fire, she saw them burn with her father hunched over her mother in an attempt to protect her._

_Yet here Sakura was, screaming for someone who she knew was dead. _

'_You have to find a way out!' __ A strange voice called inside Sakura's head._

'_**She's right!! I don't want to die here!!' **__Another one piped in._

_Sakura, being too scared of the flames decided not to question her sanity by having voices in her head, but to escape the burning apartment complex she once called home._

_She quickly scrambled to the door, for she knew that the windows would be of no help. She was on the 5__th__ floor and the fire department had yet to arrive._

_She easily knocked down the wooden door that was already weak from the fire, and ran towards the emergency stairs that were at the end of the hall. Once she got in there, she would be safe from most of the fire._

_Ironically, Sakura thought of the time when they moved into the small, 2 room apartment. Her mother had been complaining about how far they were from the emergency stairs, and if there was a fire, they wouldn't be safe. Sakura's father just laughed it off and said,' what were the odds of that happening?'_

_Now Sakura was racing to get to the stairs, for fire spreads quickly in hallways and it wasn't safe to be in one at the time of a fire. _

_All the other people who lived on this floor had already evacuated, not even thinking about helping poor Sakura, whose mother was too sick to move and father who was too drunk to have the ability of moving. _

_Poor, little Sakura who had to work for a living to afford the medicine her mother needed and alcohol that her father craved. In the end, she only had herself to rely on, that and the strange voices in her head._

_Sakura was almost there, when her traitorous orange jacket that she loved so much, got stuck on a loose nail that was hanging from the wall. Sakura looked at the flames with terror in her eyes, terror and acceptances. She was okay with dying, what did she have to live for? No family no friends, no life._

_(End Flashback)_

Yet here she was, alive and healthy. How did she not die?

Sakura looked down at her foot, and was surprised to find that it was wrapped in bindings. It must have got burnt in the fire, but how? Sakura now had two mysteries to figure out, how she survived the fire, and what was this pink string that kept on bothering her. She didn't like the color of the string, it was too bright.

Sakura grabbed the string and pulled, pulled as hard as she could. It hurt, but she had a couple of the pink pieces in her hand. She looked at it and was shocked. It was hair, HER HAIR. She thought it was longer than that and that it was a different color. Sakura shook her head, no, now she remembers. Her hair color was pink. But why was it so short? Maybe the fire burnt some of her hair and somebody cut off the burnt ends.

Sakura shook her head as she thought about all the things that have happened and all the questions that she had.

And there are probably going to be even more questions to come when she entered the so called 'Whammy's house'.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! To those of you that think that Sakura is acting weirs, it's just that she was just inside a burning building and watched her parents' burn to death. That can really traumatize a person.**

**So please review!!! I should be updating soon, so uh-Cookies!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2!!!!**

**Thanks so much, ****Deep-Sadness**** for reviewing and putting this on alerts. I'm trying to make this plot better, it will be better in future chapters, so thanks for the review!!!**

**I also got a review from an anonymous person who likes how cold Sakura acts; well then, you're going to like this chapter.**

**Thanks to ****stringless-marionette ****for the review and Favorite. To answer your question, here are their ages:**

**L: 8**

**BB and A: 7**

**Sakura, Matt, and Mello: 6**

**Near: 5**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Death Note would be horrible animes if I owned them, which I don't.**

Sakura sat alone on swing set when a bully came over and pushed her off.

"Hey, you stupid runt! This is MY favorite swing!"

Sakura shifted her gaze onto him and he had to surpass a shiver,

"Why is this your favorite swing? There are two more, so why not play on one of them?"

"Because this one is better, you stupid girl!"

"How is this one better? All these swings are the same height. Does this one swing higher than the rest?'

"Of course it does! Why would my favorite swing go lower than the rest!??!"

"How can you be certain that it swings higher than the other two? Did you test each one out to find which one went the highest?"

"No!! Why would I waste my time doing something stupid like that? I can just tell that it goes higher."

"You could of come to a false conclusion, there is a 1/3 chance that you guessed wrong. In order for your hypothesis to be 100 percent correct, you must test it out."

By now, the bully was becoming frustrated for two reasons: one, he didn't understand half of the words she just said, and two, she was blocking his way to his swing.

"You are wasting my time, you stupid girl! For that I'm going to take something from you and will only give it back if you pay me money," with that said, the unintelligent boy grabbed the necklace that Sakura was wearing and ripped it off her neck.

That was a very stupid mistake, for that was Sakura's most prized procession. A black, heart-shaped locket given to her from her grandmother, who is now dead. If the idiotic boy was smart, he would have left Sakura alone and sat on a different swing, but no he had to the most moronic thing a person could do when near her, steal her locket.

Sakura walked out of that playground a good ten minutes later with her locket in hand and the boy who was about 3 years older than her lying in a puddle of his own blood.

Sakura gasped and shot up. She was sitting in her new bed, in her new room, at Whammy's House. They just arrived yesterday, very late at night, so no one else was awake.

She looked down at her locket. Had that always been there? Why didn't she notice it sooner? What was inside it? Sakura tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. Sakura shrugged, it wasn't like she cared.

Sakura sat back down and tried to go back to sleep, but stayed awake to the time when the old man (Watery? Wertie? Wartie?) whose name Sakura couldn't remember came and told her that it was time to get ready for class.

Sakura searched through the pile of clothes they gave her, shredding anything that had a hint of color in it. She finally found an outfit with only black and white. She was now wearing a plain white shirt with a black skirt. She had already removed the bandages from her left foot and looked at the burn. She would probably have it for the rest of her life. Sakura shrugged and raped it with new bandages. She covered her feet with two black and white stripped socks.

She sighed and tried to push her annoying pink hair out of her face and ended up tying it in a ponytail so that she wouldn't have to deal with it.

Sakura picked up the books that the old man had given her, and walked out to find the class called 2A. On the way there, she thought about the conversation that she had with the old man…

_{Flashback}_

"_Every child here is given a codename, to protect their identity. The name is given out depending on how smart the person is, for example, the smartest person is given an A. According to your grades, you are D. Your new nickname shall be Danielle-"_

"_No," Sakura simply said._

"_No? Every child here is given a codename so that their identity is protected. It's for your own safety."_

"_My name is Sakura and it shall stay as much. So I will become S."_

"_That is a very low letter, that letter is for someone with less intelligence than you. Besides, you can't give out your name like that."_

"_There are thousands of Sakura's in the world and I am certain that you already hid my birth certificate."_

"_Well, yes, but-"_

"_If someone was trying to find my name, why would they ever think that my codename is my real name? They would believe it to be something else, and if they ever found my real name, then they would believe it to just be my false name."_

_The old man sighed then said,_

"_Okay, ten you are S or Sakura as you prefer." _

_{End Flashback}_

Sakura took a deep, long breath and entered the classroom.

Inside there was a friendly looking, pudgy teacher and about 9 students. But Sakura wasn't paying attention to that; she was looking at the colors. They were so BRIGHt. For a second Sakura thought that she was looking at the flames that consumed her home.

The teacher's first mistake was wearing a red, flower print blouse that day.

Her second mistake was reaching out to Sakura in a way that reminded her of the flames that jumped out at her.

The teachers third and final mistake was saying, 'what a pretty necklace, do you mind if I see it'

Sakura walked out of the classroom about ten minutes later with her locket in hand and the class full of about ten people lying, unconscious.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! **

**Thanks to all that reviewed!!**

**Please R&R (whatever the heck that means)**

**Sakura should be meeting** **Near, and maybe Matt and Mello, in the next episode.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi People!! I bet your thinking this: Two updates in one day?? You must have no life!!**

**That is true. I have no life. :(**

**The only reason I'm updating so fast is because it's the weekend, my updates will get slower during the week, because I have school and swim practice to go to. That's right!! I'm a swimmer!! **

**Any ways, I was reading my last chapter and noticed a lot of obvious mistakes (I wrote wrapped as raped!! That's horrible!) so, sorry.**

**To my mystery reviewer who has not yet told me their name: Yeah, its fun writing Sakura as a deranged lunatic who can beat up people much older than her. I'm getting tired of calling you mystery person, so from now on, your Bob. If you don't like that name, you could just review and tell me what you want to be called.**

**Disclaimer: I would live in a gothic style house with a private pool if I owned Naruto and Death Note, which, I don't…**

Watari sighed; he had just found the classroom full of unconscious people. He had also just found out about Sakura's fear of colors (I tried to find what that is called, but Google failed me. D: )

He tried a lot of things to make her like colors, but whenever some color was brought into her already white room, no matter how small the amount was, she would scream and attack who ever brought the color in. Sakura wouldn't talk to any one that went into that room, and if that person approached her, she would again scream and attack.

How was he supposed to get Sakura to become one of the greatest detectives in the world if she attacked any one that came near her. Maybe he should send her away to a different orphanage-no. He can't, won't do that. If she was sent somewhere else in such a fragile state, who knows what kind of damage she could do. But what was he supposed to do with her?

Then it hit Watari like a ton of bricks. There was a kid that never wore bright colors and didn't like to approach other people. Yes, he was perfect!

**(THIS IS GOING TO BE HOW I SHOW A NEW SCENE BECAUSE FANFICTION DELETES ANY LINES THAT I PUT)**

Sakura looked at the boy who's, she learned this from the old man, name was Near. Sakura liked his name more than the old man's, what was his name? Wutari? Waatari? Wat? Nope, it wasn't any of those.

Sakura liked Near more than anyone else that was here. He was quiet and wore white. He was right now putting together a puzzle, which was white as well, but it had a very old fashioned style L written on it.

Sakura thought that was strange. His name was Near, so wouldn't he have a N on the puzzle? Sakura didn't question him, for she didn't mind the silence.

Near, himself, was enjoying Sakura's company. She was polite and didn't interrupt him while he was putting together his puzzle. Most people (COUGHmelloCOUGH) would of grown bored of the silence and would of started blathering on about things Near didn't care about.

Every day Watari brought Sakura to Near's playroom and everyday they would sit in silence as Near played with his puzzle. Sakura and Near were content with this and enjoyed the visits very much.

Watari, on the other hand, didn't like it as much. He would sit by the door and do a crossword puzzle and wait for one of them to start talking. But neither of them spoke. Watari was beginning to think that this was making things worse, until that one day.

**(HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)**

Sakura and Near were facing each other in the same position as they always did. Near in a fetal-like position and Sakura had one leg tucked into her chest and the other bent at an odd angle on the ground.

When Watari walked in to bring Sakura back to her room, he knocked into one of Near's robots, making it fly through the air and scatter the puzzle pieces that Near was trying to put together. Near quickly scrambled to collect the pieces as Sakura watched as one of them rolled behind Near's giant toy train.

Near wasted no time to reassemble his puzzle. When it was almost complete when Near noticed, that one piece was missing. The very center piece, The piece that made the giant L complete, without the center piece, the puzzle would never be finished. Near would never win, Near would always loose every time he tried to assemble this puzzle, Near would always be incomplete.

While Near was sulking over him loosing, Sakura had stood up and recollected the lost piece from behind the train and held in front of Near's face. Near was beyond shocked as he took the piece from Sakura and placed it into the puzzle. He won, Near won.

He looked up and saw for the first time, a smile. Sure, it wasn't the first time he saw someone smile. But he had never seen anyone smile at the lonely albino kid. Near was even more shocked to find that he was smiling back at the pink-haired girl.

(HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)

Every day, Sakura would go to Near's room. Some days they would both talk, some days they would play with his many toys, and some days they would just sit in silence. To say that Sakura was happy would be an understatement. She was practically skipping down the halls when she went to see Near.

Watari was also happy that this provided him a chance to get Sakura over her fear of colors. He bought her a bunch of toys and told her to set them up anyway she pleased. He almost sung in happiness when she didn't turn away from the colored toys, sure she made a face at them and then put them back into their box, but at least she wasn't attacking anybody.

Sakura set up a huge string of dominoes in her room, and if you weren't careful, you would set them off. She also put some of the less colorful, but still having some color, robots and toys on some shelves Watari put in her room.

Watari bought her many variations of black and white clothing, all of which she wore her striped socks with.(**I forgot to mention this, but the socks go up to her knees**) Sakura never wore any shoes, which Watari was fine with, most of the children at the orphanage didn't wear socks.

Sakura had soon started talking to Watari, but always refrained from calling him by his name and instead called him 'old man' (**I find it funny that Sakura still doesn't know Watari's real name**)

Sakura had finally come to a point where she was okay with color and talk to someone who was wearing color, though she refused to wear anything colorful. Sakura also refused to eat anything red, for they reminded her of the fire. Watari was okay with that, for at least she was eating healthy unlike almost every kid at the orphanage who took advantage of all the refrigerators that were packed full of sugary sweets.

Watari was certain that she could talk to more kids her age soon. In fact, he might take her outside tomorrow to meet some of the other kids……….

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! **

**Okay, I know I promised you Matt and Mello, but they will be in the next chapter….I (might) even include the voices in Sakura's head in the next chapter. Won't that be fun???**

**Okay, so please R&R (I still don't know what that means) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!!! I've gotten a lot of positive reviews for this story!!**

_No you haven't, you only got 10 reviews_

**Shut up!! Thos 10 reviews were all positive**

_No, one of them was a question and three of them were from the same person_

**.....I hate you. Anyways, that's Val, the evil voice inside my head**

_Hey. So, thanks to all of our reviewers. Oh and to the person called __HI__? That's a stupid name, where you high when you thought of it?_

**Val!!! Don't be mean to the reviewers!! If you are mean to them, then they will hate me and stop reading my stories and flame them and I'll cry and become Emo and-**

_OKAY!! I get the point already!! I won't be mean!!!_

**YaY! Anyways, to HI, thanks for the review and thank you for telling me that Chromophobia or Chromatophobia means a fear of colors. Google may have failed me, but you didn't!!**

**On another note, YOU THINK THAT THIS STORY IS AWSOME!!??!!**

_Eesh, I swear she's Bi-polar_

**THANK YOU, HI!!! I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD GET LIKE, TWO REVIEWS ON THIS THING!! AND I DIDN'T THINK THAT THEY WOULD BE GOOD REVIEWS!!! THANKS TO ALL MY READERs! MY HAND HURTS BECAUSE I'M HOLDING THE SHIFT KEY INSTEAD OF PUTTING CAPS LOCK ON!!!!!!!!**

_Okay... and to _..., _yes I update very fast, in fact this story has only been here for a day and I already wrote 4 chapters._

_Big thanks to _Angels Cry Tears of Bood _for the story alert._

_Also, HOLY CRAP!! Not only did _hotcherriblossom _read the entire story, she also left positive reviews on every chapter and she liked the story!! She must be a really big nutcase for liking this story._

**VAL! What did I tell you about being mean!!! Thank you** hotcherriblossom!

**Oh!! And to Bob, who I have found out is a girl so I will now call her Bobby, yeah I know that life is short and I need to enjoy it, but I REALLY shouldn't be doing this. I have a project due Monday that I'm only half way finished with and if my parents catch me doing this, I'll get my computer taken out of my room….Just like how they removed my T.V. I miss my T.V.**

Sakura was beyond terrified. She had never actually ever talked to a kid her age except for Near. She was always too busy working to provide for her parents, with her mother being too ill to work and father too drunk. Yet, here she was, standing in front of a playground filled with the most intelligent children on Earth.

What would they be like? Would they like her? Would they make fun of her hair?

Sakura gulped and stepped into the playground. She immediately felt eyes on her. The only kids who didn't turn towards her were the ones playing soccer, because they so absorbed in the game and their only thoughts were on winning. Sakura could feel the intensity in the air. Everyone was looking at her, sizing her up, sizing her down, trying to see if she would be a future threat. If Near hadn't of told her about this, Sakura would have been surprised by the competitiveness. (**Until my computer told me so, I was not aware that competitiveness was an actual word)**

**{**_Flashback}_

"_Near?"_

"_Yes, Sakura?"_

"_What does that L on your puzzle stand for?"_

"_Didn't Watari tell you?"_

"_Nope." (Right now, Sakura is thinking, 'who is Watari?')_

"_L is the whole reason we are here. L is training to become the world's greatest detective and we are all here to be trained as his successors." _

"_He's here in Whammy's?" _

"_Yes, but he's in a different building and only the students with the top grades can met him."_

"_Have you met him yet?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you think that I'll ever meet him?"_

"_From our chats, I can tell that you are very intelligent, so yes, I think that you will indeed meet him."_

_Sakura smiled at that._

"_But I must warn you about something."_

_Sakura quickly lost her smile._

"_Many of the kids here are very competitive and will do whatever it takes to win. So they all appear hostile." _

_Those words made Sakura regain her smile._

"_Don't worry, I can take whatever they give and hand it right back."_

_{Flashback End}_

Sakura was approached by two girls wearing the horrid color known as pink.

The one with dark, red hair smiled,

"Hello, I'm Izabal and this is Jenny."

The brunette known as Jenny waved

I and J, Sakura noted. They were probably here to find out how much of a threat Sakura was, depending on how high up her letter was. They were in for a surprise.

"Hello, I'm Sakura."

The second Sakura said her name, the two girls started cracking up.

"You're so low!" Izabal shrieked in her high pitched voice.

"And I thought that you were going to be a threat! You aren't worth our time!" Jenny laughed.

All eyes were peeled off of Sakura, thinking that she was no longer a threat.

Sakura just smiled at the girls, for she knew that she was, in fact, really the fourth letter in the alphabet and was on a whole other level. Sakura then sighed, she wanted to go back to her room and test out her new robot with Near.

Sakura did not expect to have a soccer ball slam into the back of her head.

Sakura stumbled forward a bit, but did not fall down like everyone thought she would. She just looked at the ball and then looked at the blonde boy who was waving at her and saying "over here!"

{Mello POV}

Opps, I accidentally kicked the ball too hard. What's worse was that it hit a pretty girl-wait, did I just call her pretty? No, words like pretty aren't in my vocabulary. I like tougher words, like monster truck and tight, black, leather pants.

A better word to describe her is pink, she must be a girly prep type. I, of course, thought that she was going to fall from the impact, but she didn't. What surprised me even more was that when I shouted 'over here!' she actually kicked the ball. I thought that she would go fangirl and skip over here and tell me how manly I was. What surprised me the most, is when she kicked the ball, it went right into the goal. Maybe I was wrong about her, maybe she wasn't a prep. No, Mello was never wrong if he was ever wrong, then he would run 5000 laps around the school.(I couldn't help but put a Rock Lee reference here.) Mello would go and talk to the girl, to prove that he was right-not because he WANTED to talk to her. That's just crazy, him, want to talk to a girl.

He raced after the girl, for while he was thinking things through in his head, she had started walking towards a building, probably going to go inside.

"WAIT!" he screamed at her. Mello thought that she would go all heart-in-the-eyes mode when she saw him, but he was instead met with a hard glare.

"What?"

Mello inwardly cursed, he hadn't thought about what he was going to say to her,

"Hi, I'm Mello."

"Okay….Well, goodbye."

"Wait!" For some reason that even Mello didn't know, he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, "You haven't told me your name yet!"

The girl sighed, "If you must know, its Sakura and if I recall correctly, you're the one who hit me with the soccer ball. So if you would be so kind to LET GO OF ME."

Mello, not wanting to get hurt, let go of her arm, "S? That's a pretty low letter."

Sakura sighed again, "I chose that letter myself. It wasn't given to me because of my intelligence."

"Wouldn't you want a better letter?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"I chose M because that's the letter my name starts with."

"That's exactly why I chose S."

Sakura then opened the door to the building and stalked inside

'Interesting,' Mello thought, he was going to keep his eye on the strange, pink-haired girl.

**Okay I made this chapter a bit longer than my other 3.**

_That's only because of the long Author's note_

**Shut up……Anyways thanks to all my readers!**

**Please R&R (It's sad that I still don't know what that means)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back with the next chapter!!**

_So you better run away while screaming._

**Thanks to **Zanna-chan**,** Gosh I love cake**,** Madame Yuko**,** **and** -Lovely-Ice-**for adding this story to story alerts. You people make me happy!**

_You guys must be crazy for liking this story_

**Okay, that's enough! Go to your corner, Val!!!**

_*Grumble*_

**Also, thanks to **xXCookiexMonsterXx** and **Zanna-chan** (again) for the story favorite!**

**Okay, now to my reviewers:**

hotcherriblossom**: Yes, I can't wait to write the part when L comes in.**

Gosh I love cake**: I'll try to keep it up!!!**

Angels Cry Tears of Bood**: To tell the truth, I forgot all about Matt's hair being red. BUT that did give me a better idea for how he and Sakura are going too met. So, thanks for that.**

Zanna-chan**: R&R means read and review??? Then why does every story I read have it at the bottom??????? That makes no sense!!!! Why would you ask someone to read when they already did????I'm so confused!!!! **

**I thought it meant something like Review&Really-Pretty-Please-Give-Me-A-Nice-Review-Or-I'll-Cry. Something like that.**

__ace***: L will probably be in here in the next chapter or two. He's my favorite Death Note character, so I really can't wait to write him meeting Sakura.**

stringless-marionette**: Yeah, I didn't like typing about those girls making fun of Sakura. I might do something mean to them…IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

Izabal and Jenny skipped together to class. On the outside, they appeared to be friends. But they were only going together because, well like the old saying goes, keep your friends close, but you enemies closer.

Today was the day of the final exam. Who ever got the highest score would be put in line to become one of L's main successors. That person would be put in the same class as Near, Mello, Matt, A, and BB.** (If you don't know who A and BB are, I'll explain at the end of this chapter)**

The two girls were determined to get into the class, because the boys were just so cute!! Mello was so macho, Matt was so awesome, Near was so adorable, A was sweet, and BB…well he was just plain creepy.** (BB is awesome, you stupid characters!! Sigh, I hate writing all fan girl like this…)**

The girls walked into the classroom and had to stifle their laughs as they saw the idiotic Sakura. I f she got such a bad letter, why did she even bother trying? She would never pass this test.

(NSduidnmidffbtbyndbbbbbbbbbbTRH)

Every kid crowded around the teacher, excited to hear who got the highest test results. The teacher was trying to grade the tests as fast as she could, but it wasn't very easy to do when there were 9 kids pushing and shoving each other to get in front of the desk. The only child that wasn't up there was Sakura, who was patiently waiting.

"Okay, so the best test result was Izabal, finishing with a 87%." **(I know you're wondering why it's not that high of a grade, but that's because the test is really hard.)**

All the other kids moaned while Izabal did some sort of victory dance and Jenny glared at her.

"No, wait. I missed a test." The teacher picked up the test and proceeded to grade it.

"Oh my, this is….just, wow."

Izabal smirked thinking that it was Sakura's and that she got a really low score. She was only half right.

"The new highest score is Sakura's, with a 99%." **(I'm going to tell you everyone else's scores on that test:**

**L-100%...duh**

**BB and A- 99%**

**Near-98%**

**Mello-97%**

**Matt-95%)**

The entire class gasped in surprise and turned their glares over to Sakura.

"What???!!!" Izabal screamed, "How could such a bad letter beat **ME**?"

The teacher grabbed Sakura's hand and sprinted out of the room and went to the other side of the building. **(Whammy's house is separated into two parts, one for L and his main successors and the other one is for the rest of the kids.)**

The teacher told Sakura to stay in the hallway and walked into a room labeled 1A. She walked out a few minutes later and said, "Tomorrow, you are going to come to this room for your new classes. You will be given the books you need then. You may go to your room or the playground now, if you wish. For now, I must talk to Watari about your new class."

Sakura nodded and inwardly wondered who Watari was. **(She still doesn't know his name!! XD )**

**(FAJJAN HEH)**

Ms. Mason smiled, tomorrow would be a good day. There was finally going to be a girl in her class. Ms. Mason was finally going to have a break from the constant string of boys. Not only that, but A and BB were both going to be taking a test tomorrow, so she wouldn't have to see BB. That boy scarred her with his natural red eyes and senile grin that reminded her of a serial killer. He would never look her in the eye and would always look up at the space above her head. If she had to choose between a year with Satan and a week with BB, she would choose Satan.

Another thing that bugged her was that while his name was Backup, he insisted in being called BB. He could have been B, but no. He had to be BB.

Ms. Mason shook her head and looked at Sakura's file. She looked like a nice young girl and Ms. Mason knew that she would enjoy having a happy child in here class that didn't give people cold, hard glares. **(She's in for a surprise) **

(rjuytujyduy)

Sakura stared at door 1A. She had to gather all her courage and opened the door. Inside was a tall brunette. Sakura's eyes went to the nameplate that said 'Ms. Mason'. Sakura's legs refused to move further into the room. Not because she was shy, but the teacher was wearing orange. Why did everyone in the world insist on wearing such colors!!??!?!!?!?

Ms. Mason noticed Sakura standing in the doorway and thought it was adorable how shy she was acting.

"Hello, dear. I'm Ms. Mason."

Sakura Turned her cold gaze onto her, and Ms. Mason shivered. How can such a young girl be able to be so cold?

"Uh, c-come on in, d-dear-r." Ms. Manson cleared her throat, "We have a new student. Children, this is Sakura. Please be nice to her."

Sakura walked into the room and her eyes lit up when she saw Near and a small smile snuck its way to her face.

{It's Mello TIME!}

So she actually made it here. She must be really smart. She started to smile and I just knew that she'd be happy to see my macho self. Yeah she's probably going to walk over here and be all like, 'Oh Mello!'

"Sit any where you want." The teacher said to Sakura.

She's going run over here and sit next to me, I just know it……...............………SHE SAT NEXT TO THAT ALBINO TWAT?!?!?! Okay Mello, no need to worry. He'll just ignore her and then she'll sit next to me. But, he didn't ignore her. They started TALKING. Near never talks! And no one ever talks to him!

WHAT DOES NEAR HAVE THAT I DON'T??!! WHY IS HE ALWAYS FIRST!!!!!!??????????

NO. I will be better than Near. I will beat him and Sakura will fall in love with my macho-ness. **(According to my computer, macho-ness isn't a word D:)**

Let's see, what can I do that will impress Sakura?......................................................................................................................................................................................................................I know!

{Normal POV}

Sakura was having a good time chatting with Near as they played with some tiny, toy cars. She could tell that she was going to have a good time here. Her eyes wandered over to her left and saw Mello was fuming over something. Sakura then froze. Sitting next to him was a boy with RED hair. Sure, Izabal had red hair too, but hers was so dark that it looked brown. His was the exact same color as the flames. Not only that, but he was wearing a red and black striped shirt.

Sakura quickly adverted her eyes and wished that it would turn 3:00 p.m., so she could leave.** ( Okay here is Sakura's schedule, she wakes up and has breakfast around 9:00 then eats lunch around 12:00 and goes to class at 1:00. Class ends at 3:00 and then she's free to do what she want.)**

At 3:00, Sakura all but ran out of the room, desperate to get away from the red-haired boy. She was almost in her room when Mello grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" hmm, Déjà vu. Didn't this exact thing happen yesterday?

"What?" Yup, this is just like last time.

"I want to show you something!"

"What?" Mello sighed, is that the only word Sakura knows?

"You'll see."

Mello then started running towards the forest.

"Why are we going here?"

"I said, you'll see!"

Mello then stopped running, causing Sakura to run into him. In front of them was an old playground.

"Isn't it cool? Me and Matt found this place a couple weeks ago. No one else comes here, so we don't have to wait in line to go on the swings or down the slide."

"This doesn't look safe," Sakura said, looking at the rust that was on one of the medal poles that you slide down.

"Matt spent a whole weekend fixing up the swings and slide. We go on them on them all the time, so they're safe. Just don't go near that." Mello said, pointing at a thing that looked like a big wooden box with a latter attached and a slide on the other side, "It's incredibly unsafe and if you step on it, you may fall through it and might be trapped."

"Okay, I won't go on it."

Mello and Sakura spent the rest of the day playing on the swing set, but when a certain red-head walked into the old playground, Sakura disappeared.

**Okay, that may not be the meeting you all were hoping for Sakura and Matt to have, but just you wait. I've come up with a plan for the next chapter.**

**Okay, thanks to all my readers and please R!! I'm not going to say R&R because you already read it, so why would you read it twice? **

**Please R; or if you prefer, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! First off, I forgot to tell the people who don't know who BB and A, who they are. I apologize and I will leave a description of BB and A at the end of this chapter.**

_So, to our reviewers:_

sakurax9_: L will probably attend class with them for a couple days and then might go to his room and stay there. It all depends on what L feels like. He does live in the same hall as them, so Sakura will be seeing a lot of him._

_To my two mystery reviewers: You actually liked the last chapter? I was kind of disappointed with it and didn't like it as much as my other 4 chapters. Anyways, it would be super funny to write Sakura going all crazy and attacking Matt, but no, she can't do that. I need Matt alive for this story to progress._

Zanna-chan_: I should end my chapter with _R&RPPGMANROIC, _no I WILL end my chapter with that._

**Thank you reviewers and OMG I forgot to put a disclaimer up on my last two chapters! Get those lawyers away from me!!! I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE OR NARUTO!!!!!!!!!**

"What is this?"

"It's a video game."

"A what?"

"Don't you know what video games are, Sakura?" A young Mello** (I bet you were expecting Matt, weren't you?) **said.

Sakura flinched after she heard him say that. Because her father was a drunk and her mother was very sick, Sakura had to work for everything. She only spent money on things that were important, so she never bought a T.V. and then one of those expensive game playing things. So no, Sakura had never seen a video game, let alone play one.

"Here I'll teach you how to play." Mello walked over to that strange device that Sakura learned was called a X-box, and put a disk inside it. Instantly, the T.V. changed to a black screen with the words 'Blood Gore 4' written in red on it. **(I made this game up, cause I was too lazy to look up a real video game) **

"Okay, so the point of this game is to kill all the undead creatures that are on the screen. This is two player, so we work together." Mello continued to explain what all the buttons on the remote did. What Sakura didn't understand was why were the buttons labeled A, B, X, and Y? why didn't they make it A, B, C, and D?? That part confused Sakura, but other than that, she understood the game.

Mello was surprised at the level of skill Sakura played the game at. She easily beat hi high score in the second round. After a few hours of playing, the old man, whose name Sakura still couldn't remember, came in and told them to go to bed.

"But it's only 5:00!"

"Yes, and that's very late for children your age."

Mello walked to his room grumbling about needing chocolate. Sakura walked back to her room in a more calm matter.

(FDKJJKFDSHKFK)

Sakura, like most nights, couldn't sleep. So she did what any child her age would do, go outside. Sakura figured that she could go to the swing set to calm her nerves down. Of course, not the new playground's swing set. The old man could easily look out his window and see her, for it wasn't that dark yet.

So Sakura proceeded to walk into the woods towards the old playground/ Most 6-year olds would be afraid of the forest at night, but Sakura wasn't your average 6-year old. She liked to listen to the owls wake up and start hooting and Sakura could hear a river in the distance. It was normally too loud to hear those things, for all the other kids were awake and running around. But now, at night, Sakura could hear them perfectly and was having one of her few happy moments.

Until she saw it. It was just a small flash of red, but it was enough to make Sakura freak out. So she ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she just ran. Pretty soon she got her head back and figured out where she was. Oh, crude. She was standing on the strange play set that was made out of wood, the very one that Mello told her was unsafe.

It, being old, cracked under Sakura's weight and she fell down. The fall knocked the wind out of her and when she got her bearings, she realized that she was stuck. She was surrounded by 4 wooden walls, so she couldn't leave that way. They only way out would be to climb out, but Sakura was trapped under a piece of wood and was too injured to want to move.

**You idiot! Why didn't you look where you were going!!! **Sakura sighed, the strange voice was back in her head and it didn't sound very nice.

Don't be rude to Sakura! She didn't mean to fall in here! Sakura liked this voice better, it was nicer. But, even though the voice was nice, Sakura didn't want a voice inside her head.

'_Can you guys tell who, or rather what, you are?'_

I think it would be better if we showed you

**Not now!**

Why not?

**Someone is coming, we'll tell her later! **  
With that said, the voices disappeared.

Sakura smiled, she could hear the footsteps crunch on the leaves, she was saved! But that smile was replaced with a look of horror. Her savior, had red hair.

{Matt POV}

I was doing something that I would often do. Sit outside in the woods and play video games so that Watari wouldn't yell at me to go to bed. I paused my game to take a sip of water and saw a flash of, pink? Naw, I must be seeing things. I was about to turn my video game back on when I heard a crack of wood and a small scream. Normally I would ignore what I heard and continue to play my game; but it was in the middle of night and if someone got hurt, they wouldn't be receiving help until morning. So I saved my game and started walking to where that noise came from.

Oh no, someone fell into that box-thing on the playground. I rushed towards it and was luckily tall enough to be able to stick my arm down there and help the person. It turns out that she was the new girl in my class. But when I reached out to her, she started screaming and tried to move away from my hand. I figured that she was probably in shock and couldn't register in her mind that I was trying to help her.

So, I started to try to remove the piece of wood that was on top of her. This time, she tried to bite me and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I DON'T CARE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I sighed, this is going to be harder than I thought it would be.

{Normal POV}

Sakura was scared. Every time he tried to reach out to her, it was like the flames were coming for her. In fact, she couldn't even see the boy anymore, it was just flames. Flames, everywhere.

Shhhhh, it's all right, Sakura. He's trying to help you.

'_No he's not! He's going to set me on fire and burn me just like my parents!'_

No he's not, look, he's just a normal boy.

Suddenly Sakura's vision of flames was cleared away and in its place was a hand. A human hand, attached to an arm, attached to a normal, human body.

See? There's nothing to be afraid of.

**Awww, why'd you clear away the flames? I thought they looked cool.**

It was scaring Sakura!!!

**Gosh, don't get so uptight, those flames were cool.**

Sakura ignored the voice's argument and sat still so that Matt could remove the wood from off of her and help her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry about freaking out, I've kind of had a fear of color for a while."

'_Oh, that's why she screamed when I came near,' _Matt thought.

"Why are you scared of colors?"

"You don't want to know." Sakura said and her eyes got colder, but then she brightened up and said, "Do you want to play Blood Gore 4?"

"Sure, I love that game."

So the two of them went and played a game that was way too bloody for children.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!**

**Okay so please R&RPPGMANROIC, or better known as: Review&Really-Pretty-Please-Give-Me-A-Nice-Review-Or-I'll-Cry!! **

_Only you would be so idiotic as to cry over a mean review_

**Well I-Wha-Uh-.............................................................Your words make me sad. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot to write about BB and A...AGAIN! Why must I be cursed with this horrible memory?!! Oh well, most of you already know who they are. If you don't know who they are, look them up on Wikipedia, or Google......**

_Wow, you have a bad memory....._

**ITS NOT MY FAULT!!!! **

**Anyways, thanks to **** for adding this story to story alerts.**

**And thanks to **neko luna-chan **for adding this to story favorites.**

**And to my reviewers:**

Zanna-chan**: I really hope that no one ever tries to steal my story and use it as their own. That would make me very depressed *Goes to emo corner and starts sulking***

hotcherriblossom**: Thanks for the review! I can't wait to write the next chapter!!! Which is................ this one.*Sweat drop* **

**To my mystery reader who I have named **Bobby**: Yeah, I get so addicted to this story that I just start typing away, which is why I update so often. *Goes Teary Eyes* You think that I'm wonderful???!!!!!!! YAY!! Virtual air hugs to you!!!!! **

Deep-Sadness**: Thanks for the review! Those voices in Sakura's head are about to play a big part in this story's plot.**

yuchi1994**: I updated!!! Thank you for being polite and saying please :) Thanks for not only adding this story to your Favorite Stories list, but also adding me to your Favorite Authors list! That makes me feel all happy inside.**

**YAY!!! **tweetybaby2 **is reading my story!!! Do you know how happy this makes me? Do you? Do you? DO YOU??????????????**

**tweetybaby2 **_is a very good author and wrote an awesome story called _**The Prelude****. **_It's a million times better than this horrible story._

**You better read it or I'LL FIND YOU. **

**What I find funny, our Sakura's personalities are exact opposites. My Sakura is a cold hard psycho who was traumatized and now hates color, and her Sakura is chuck full of happiness and eats pink rainbows for breakfast. But my Sakura is starting to get less and less cold. So those of you that like psycho Sakura, you better enjoy these next few chapters, because she's about to get a happiness boost pretty soon.**

_Also, for you insane L fan girls, L has finally come into the story! So put down those chainsaws and baseball bats that you were planning on using on us if we didn't add L to the story soon!_

**Disclaimer: The world being overthrown by pandas is more likely to happen than me owning Death Note or Naruto.**

Watari was not happy. Sakura, as of lately, has been craving a lot of strawberry sweets after trying some strawberry pocky and taking a liking to it; and there now was another sugar-addicted kid in the orphanage. Sure, you'd think that it wouldn't be that bad, but when every kid at the orphanage loved sugar and there was a certain detective that ate nothing but sweets, it could be a very bad thing.

(HSJWRJ)

In Whammy's house there are two sections. One for L and his successors and one for the rest of the kids. The two sections each had two floors and a attic. The first floor had the classrooms and recreation areas. The second floors held bedrooms for the children. Watari's office was located on L's section and Roger's office was located in the other section. There for, the two sections were divided from one another. So you would think that the children in one hall never saw the children in the other hall. Well then, you would be wrong. There is only one playground, eating area and, most importantly, kitchen in all of Whammy's House.

The kitchen was where Sakura was heading, to get more of her beloved pocky. Sakura wanted to hurry in and leave without one of the kids coming up and start talking to her. Sakura didn't do well with meeting new people. Sakura was not that lucky.

Already inside the kitchen, were two girls that appeared to be arguing.

"You are so stupid! You'll never be right! Your wrong!"

"Oh shut up, you pig!"

"I'm not a pig!"

Yup, they appeared to be arguing.

Sakura quickly turned around, hoping to leave before they noticed her.

"Hey! You! Come over here and tell this poser that I am not a pig!" The one with a shrill voice raved.

Sakura sighed, her plans for a quiet day spent playing with Near were officially ruined. Sakura turned around and saw two blond girls. The one who, Sakura assumed, was being called a pig had more bright hair and wore an outfit that was a was a combination of bright pink and purple that hurt Sakura's eyes to look at. Sakura liked the other girl better, who was acting more calm and didn't scream in an annoyingly pitched voice. She had blond hair that kind of reminded Sakura of sand, it was an improvement of the other girl's bright hair, so bright that it appeared dyed. Her outfit was much better than the other girl's. She wore a nice combination of dark purple, tan, and black and it made Sakura think of the desert. Sakura could tell that she would become great friends with the second girl.

While looking at the calm girl and ignoring the other one completely, Sakura said, "Hello, I'm Sakura."

The girl smiled and didn't even make a comment on Sakura's letter and replied, "I'm Temari."

By now the other girl was seething in furry over being ignored and squealed in her shrill voice that Sakura hated, "I'm Ino!"

Sakura smiled, "That name suites you." Temari was now trying to hold back her laughs after Sakura said this.

"Of course it does! Because I'm the best!" By now, Sakura was having a hard time holding back her laughs. This girl obviously didn't know a word of Japanese and the old man ( Wateri? Wasry? Wameri? What was his name????) just gave her this name based on her snobbish personality.

"Do you even know what your name means?"

"No, but it probably means something like amazing or beautiful."

"It means PIG."

That was all Sakura could handle before she started to have a laughing fit that was joined in by Temari, whose origins were obviously Japanese since she knew what Ino meant. Ino huffed and stomped away, probably to complain to Watari.

(IKNOWThATCAKEWILLRULETHEWORLD)

Sakura took all the pocky out of the kitchen so that she wouldn't have to return to it and see another person that she didn't know. But, like all good things, Sakura's pocky supply ran out and she had to make another horrid trip to the kitchen. **(In case you're wondering, it's Saturday, so Sakura doesn't have any classes) **

Sakura hurriedly walked into the kitchen and was about to grab the pocky and run, until she heard a noise from behind her. It sounded like something was sailing through the air. Sakura turned around and saw a leg coming towards her. She growled and grabbed the leg of the person who was trying to kick her; she then used that person's momentum against them and flipped them over. The person hit the ground with a THUD.

He was a boy with pale skin and messy, black hair. He was wearing a baggy, white shirt that appeared to be two sizes too big and faded, blue jeans.(***Insert l fan-girl squeal here*)**

"Interesting," he said, "I knew that you were strong for being able to beat up 9 children your age and an adult 6 times your age, but no one has ever been able to stop my kick and counterattack it. Even so, I still believe in my 'Once is Once' rule."

Before Sakura could blink, the boy swiped her feet from under her and caused her to crash to the ground. He then moved to a table, sat in a strange position and continued talking.

"As a successor for L, you must keep your grades up. So that means no slacking off or procrastinating. If your grades slip up, then you will be forced to leave Whammy's. You must also always be observant and never make any mistakes. Being a successor for L is not all fun and games. Now, would you like some cake?"

Sakura stood back up and stared at the odd boy. She was beyond pissed off. First this boy tries to kick her, mumbles on how it was impressive how she stopped his kick, knocks her down to the floor, gives her a lecture about not letting her grades slip up, and then offers her a piece of cake???!!!??? If Sakura wasn't so certain that this boy was acting as a test, she would off talked him to the ground and started screaming at him.

Instead, she kept a calm head and said, "Who are you?"

" My name isn't important."

A small smile crept upon Sakura's face, "Your L, aren't you? Only L would speak to one of his successors like that and then not say his codename."

L nodded and said, "Very observant, Sakura."

Sakura spent the rest of the day just talking with L and she found that he wasn't a s bad as he first seemed. He was actually very nice and it was fun to have a conversation with him. Sakura also enjoyed the cake that he provided her with. All in all, it was a good day.

(THEREISANALIENINMYBRaIN)

As Sakura was on another one of her nightly walks, she came across a cat that appeared to be starving.

So Sakura did what any other person would do when they saw a starving cat she feed it pocky.

**So??? Did you like this chapter? Are you L fan-girls going to come after me in my sleep for not adding L into the story earlier? Please don't. **

**I hoped that everything came out okay and that L acted like he normally did.**

**So Please ****R&RPPGMANROIC! **


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I would like to say sorry to ****, who put this story on story alerts, and I tried to thank in my last chapter, but my computer spazzed and deleted the thank you I tried to say to you, so, sorry about that. :( **

**Special thanks to **-Gothic-Porcelain-** and **Mizz Hime-Sama **and **sakura-moka **for adding this story to story alerts.**

**Also, thanks to **sakurarocksyoursocks **for adding this to her Favorite Stories list. **

**On To The Reviews!!**

Angels Cry Tears of Bood**: OMG!!! You unknowingly guessed the cat's name!!!! For that, you get a SOCK!**

_What?? Your giving your reviewer a sock? What is wrong with you?_

**Anyways, you also get some pocky for adding this story on your Favorite Stories list.**

neko luna-chan: **I'm a Miss??? How did you guess my gender? Are you psychic??**

Zanna-chan**: Ohhh, I would cry if someone stole Review and Really Pretty Please Give Me A Nice Review Or I'll Cry without asking first. **

hotcherriblossom**: You're welcome!! And I let out a fan-girl scream as well when I was writing that part. :D**

**To **Bobby**: Yay! I was worried that L wasn't in character, so your review made me get up and DANCE. **

_Dance??? What is wrong with you?? Why can't I be stuck in the head of a normal person???_

__ace***: Yeah!! L and BB are awesome!!! High Fives! Your review passed with high marks on the &RPPGMANROIC part. In fact, I was so happy that I received such a long and positive review, that I spazzed out................. Just a little. Yes, I am fully aware that Beyond Birthday is BB's real name, but Backup is the codename Watari gave him. I'm NOT making that up. It Is TRUE; you could look it up on Wikipedia and see that his codename is Backup. **

**Let me remind you, that Sakura was probably still high off of the medications the hospital gave her to treat her burns, so she probably wasn't listening to Watari when he stated his name. And I'm going to make it so Sakura never learns his name until she's in her teenage hood....XD**

**As for Temari and Ino's letters, I will be reveling why Temari has T in a few chapters. As for Ino's letter, I don't know, maybe she really wanted the letter I or something. We all know that Ino isn't smart enough to reach such a high letter and the only reason that she's at Whammy's is so I can make fun of her. **

TheMadMarchHare:** You lost your computer?? How are you able to read this? Are you psychic???? I bet you are. Anyways, I think that you deserve 3 cookies!! 1 for adding this to story Favorites. 2 for adding me to Author favorites. And 3 for having such a cool name! GO INSANITY!!! **

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing this fan fiction if I owned Naruto or Death Note?????**

{A POV}

I sighed as I ate lunch alone, again. I used to eat lunch with BB, but he has lately been avoiding me and would always look at a spot above my head. It freaked me out how it would always be the exact same spot, as if BB was looking at something that I couldn't see. BB was my only friend at Whammy's and I was starting to get pretty lonely. What had I done that made him stay away from me?

"Meow"

I practically jumped out of my skin (_It would be really cool, funny, and gross to watch someone actually jump out of their skin.)_ when I heard a tiny cat. It was completely black, except the fur on its underbelly was a silver-ish color. I smiled and pet its head. The cat purred affectionately. It wasn't the sort of company that I had in mind, but at least I wasn't alone.

The cat sat next to me for a couple of minutes, and then bolted strait up; as if it had forgotten something and just now remembered what it was. Not long after, the cat was running into the forest. Surprisingly, I was running after it. I don't know why, maybe I was sick of being rejected. Maybe, I wanted to keep my newly made friend. Maybe, I was bored and was just chasing the cat for fun.

It was then that I noticed that the cat was running towards the old playground. I tried to run even faster, that cat could get hurt if it tried to jump on top of those old things.

I lost site of the cat and started walking through the underbrush, I knew that the old playground was straight ahead. Walking forward, I saw that the cat was safe and was snuggling on the lap of a girl with pink hair.

{Normal POV}

Sakura smiled as she saw her cat run into the playground. The cat wasted no time to latch itself onto her lap.

After Sakura found the cat, it followed her any where she went. It would sometimes disappear and come back a few hours later, but all cats did that. As soon as Sakura woke up, she brought the cat to the old man. They brought the cat to the vet and had it take some shots to keep it healthy. Sakura was happy that the old man allowed her to keep the cat, instead of throwing the poor thing onto the street. Sakura named the cat Lucky, finding it ironic since the cat's fur was all black except for its underbelly.

Sakura had just gotten back to the school and decided to go to the old playground; since today was Sunday and there were no classes for today.

"That's not safe, you know."

Sakura's head snapped up as she saw a boy standing there. He had brownish-blondish hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of glasses and had on a brown jacket and blue jeans. **(I made up what he looked like)** The strangest thing about him was that he was looking at her with concern. As if he actually cared if she got hurt. Everyone else at Wammy's was here for the compotation and couldn't care less what happened to someone else.

Sakura blinked and said, "I know that it's safe."

"This playground is very old, and you might get hurt."

Sakura smiled at the concern in his voice and jumped off the swing, "I know it's safe because Matt fixed it up."

She then started to walk away from the boy and called over her shoulder, "I'm Sakura, by the way."

"I'm A and-"A never got o finish his sentence, because Sakura disappeared.

{LATER}

Matt was beyond tired, he was like an undead zombie tired. He hadn't got any sleep last night, because Sakura beat his high score on Blood Gore 4. He was now looking for her to ask for a rematch.

The only problem, Matt couldn't find her. He checked her room, the kitchen (Which he ran away from when his fan-girls saw him), the recreation room, and had even asked Mello if he had seen her. Matt was now walking towards the old playground to see if she was there. On his way there, he passed Near's room and saw Sakura and Near inside. Matt mentally slapped himself for not checking Near's room first. They were drawing what looked like a black&white toy design.

"Sakura!" Matt yelled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the ground, "Rematch! I want to play against you on Blood Gore 4!!"

"But I was drawing with Near-"

"Come on!!!!!!!!! Please!?!!!!?"

Sakura sighed, "All right. I'll be back in a few minutes, Near." Near nodded, but other than that made no motion to show that he heard her.

Matt started to drag Sakura to the game room and they passed L, who was talking to himself. No, not like talking to himself out loud, L was talking to a boy that looked exactly like him. The only difference between the two was that the other L had red eyes and was wearing a black shirt instead of a white like L wore. They looked to be arguing, because the real L was frustrated and the other L was smirking and laughing at him. Sakura would have stopped and questioned it, but Matt was dragging her to the game room.

Oh well, she'll find out later.

**I'm sorry that I took so long to upload this **_(Is two days really that long?)_** but you can blame that on my mother who thinks that I am doing my homework. **

**Screw the homework, I have potato chips!!!! (I took the potato chip and ATE IT) **

**Hope you liked this one so please R&RPPGMANROIC!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again! It happened again! It deleted the person's name that I was trying to thank! So, in order for me to be able to thank you, I will put spaces in your name so that the computer won't delete it again. So, thanks to **Inc** (Space)** ande** (Space)** **, who put this story on story alerts. And if your name still doesn't show up, I'm going to scream. **

**Anyways, to the reviews!!!**

**Thankies to **TeenageCrisis **for adding my story to Story Alerts! **

**And Thankies to **Suicidally.'-'.Boring for **adding this to** **Favorite Stories! **

hotcherriblossom**: OMG , that was fast!! I just uploaded the chapter and you instantly review, like you were waiting for me to upload the next chapter...hmmm. Thanks for the review!! ^-^**

**To **Bobby-Chan:** I know this very well. For it has come back. Luckily, it's the WEEKEND!! :D **

Zanna-chan**: It's still awesome??? YAY!! I'm happy! **

Deep-Sadness**: A was the first child to enter Wammy's House. He committed suicide for being under so much pressure. Because he died so suddenly, he is never really mentioned in the anime or magna. But he is real and I did not make him up!! The only thing I made up about him is how he looks. Thanks for adding me to Favorite Authors!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story's plot, and if you try to steal the plot from me, you will have the rage of a teenage girl on your butt. RAWR! FEAR ME!  
**

L was very frustrated. He was trying to have a civil talk with BB, but the boy insists on laughing and making side comments about everything L says. This was serious case L was trying to talk to him about. If BB isn't going to start being serious about things, he could never become L's successor. Maybe L should do something that would scare BB into acting more grown up. But what would scare BB?

"You should really cut back on the jam," L said. If there was anything that would scare BB, it would be the lack of jam.

That quickly got BB's attention, "WHAT?!?" 

"You eat jam for every one of your meals, you should really eat less of that stuff." 

"You never eat anything other than sweets!!!!"

"Yes, but I am used to eating only sweets-"

"I've been eating jam my entire life!!!"

"Even so, I am older, therefore, I have the right to eat what I choose."

"You're only a year older!"

"Yes, but I am the detective here, so I will go talk to Watari about your new diet. From now on, you shall have one jar of jam per week."

"WHAT?!?!?! That's not FAIR!!"

"Life's not fair." With that said, L removed all the jam from the fridge and pantry, except for one jar. He then proceeded to walk to Watari's office to tell him about the on jar per week diet for BB. All while BB was staring at him with a wide mouth.

BB walked over to the fridge and saw that there was one jar there. Oh well, he might as well make that jar last.

(SAJFDF)

Sakura hummed as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She had fun playing with Matt (And beating him at the game, thus, lowering Matt's gamer pride) and Sakura was now hungry. She looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall, and saw that it was around 5:00, which is pretty late for a 6-year old.

Sakura opened the fridge and saw that there was a jar of jam in there. Maybe, she should make some toast with jam? Sakura shrugged and picked up the jar, only to be talked by a jam-obsessed psychopath that we all know and love.

(Dfhjdkgjofgjo_)

BB was beyond angry. He couldn't stand going the entire day without jam, so he all-but ran towards the kitchen. In there, was a pink-haired girl holding HIS jar of jam. That was unacceptable. BB talked the girl and stole the precious jam out of her hands. He then unscrewed the cap and stuffed his face with jam. BB expected the girl to either get freaked out by his eyes, or the way he ate. There had never been a girl who hadn't been freaked out by him. BB thought the girl would have run away screaming by now, like all the rest, but she didn't. She stayed there and continued to stare. Maybe she wanted the jam? BB didn't care, he wasn't going to let her have it. So he flicked a little at her forehead, to make her get scared and run.

Instead she brought her hand up to her forehead and picked the jam off. She then licked it off her hand, in a way very similar to BB's. She then smiled and said, "Jam does taste pretty good by itself."

BB was shocked, no girl would have stayed to this point. How could he get here to leave??? It was then BB noticed that the girl still had some jam on her forehead. So BB did something that he knew would creep her out. He leaned forward and licked the jam off her forehead and said, "Hi, I'm BB."

Sakura, being to ignorant to know that letting someone lick her was a no-no, replied," I'm Sakura."

BB was again shocked by this girl, she did not find him creepy. She even SMILED at him. Did she not know that you shouldn't let random people that had red eyes lick you? BB liked this girl, she didn't run away from him. BB let his eyes wander up to where he knew her name was. Due to his shinigami eyes, he could know everyone's name before they told him. They also had numbers above their heads, but BB preferred not to look at them. BB was shocked for a third time to find that her codename was her real name. This girl was full of surprises.

Without saying anything, BB turned around and started to walk to his room, jar in hand. He would have to keep his eye on that strange girl.

(DSAD)

Sakura started to head to Near's room, for they had yet to finish the toy design. When she got there, Near looked flustered and ran up to her.

"SAKURA!! MELLO DREW ON OUR TOY DESIGN WHILE YOU WERE GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura was about to make Near calm down, when she saw what Mello had drawn on the design. He had colored it in yellow, orange, and red.

So Sakura did what any sensible person that had a fear of colors and fire would do. She screamed and locked herself away in her room.

**There you guys go!!! I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I was busy with-err- ....HOMEWORK! Yes that's it, I was busy with homework.**

_Don't lie, you were watching anime all day yesterday_

**SHUT UP!! Do you want to bring the wrath of about 10-15 of my fans down upon me???!!!!???**

_.....................................................................................................Yes._

**Please R&RPPGMANROIC!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back!!! Will my madness ever end??? (No, it will not)**

_Ughh, she's back. :(_

**Hugs to **Saphire Moon Maiden** and **Animeloverx3** for adding this story to Story Favorites!!**

**Huggies to **Georgie-chan **and **AdorablePanda-chan** for adding this story to Story Alerts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Now, on to all those crazy reviewers:_

Zanna-chan_: Yes, you are correct. Anime is the most important thing in the WORLD. And I will fight to protect it!!! I LOVE BB TOO! I'm obsessed with him! I even started eating jam from the jar like him! Unfortunately, my mom was there, so I had to use a SPOON. It was horrible!!!_

**To **Bobby-Chan: **Yes, yes I do need me time. I work so hard T.T On a lighter note, YOU THINK THAT I'M AN AMAZING WRITER???!!! **_(Omg! Spazz much, Alex?_**(Alex is my nickname)**_) _**I'm touched. *Sniff* Please excuse me for a second. *GOESoverTOaCORNERandCRIEStearsOFhappness* **

Siah Yasana_: Glad to know that I' not the only one that spends all my free time either watching anime or being yelled at by my mom to stop watching anime._

yuchi1994_: I can only update at night, when my mom is not watching to make sure I do my homework. _

Hotcherriblossom_: I usually put off my homework till Sunday, I actually don't have that much. All I have to do is finish a two-sided math worksheet(Curse you math teacher!!!) and read a book for Language Arts(I'm reading Dracula! Which is actually very dry in the beginning...). Poor Matt. He got beat at a game by a girl who has never played video games before she got o Wammy's. His gamer pride is probably below zero._

sakura-moka_: I was watching _Hellsing, _which a very good, but short, anime. It has a bunch of kick-ass vampires in it that don't fall in love with humans (coughTwilightcough). Its ten times as good as the Twilight movies, well, in my opinion it is, there are a bunch of Twilight fans that would rip off my head for writing such things. This may be my last post if the Twilight fans find me. If I die, tell Near, that I stole his toy robot when he wasn't looking......................._

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a car yet, let alone Naruto and Death Note.**

{Mello POV}

I don't get it. Why did Sakura freak out??? All I did was add some flare to Near's boring toy design. Maybe she was mad that I drew on Near's stuff. Yes, that's it!! She was only angry because she didn't like it when people messed with Near. I'm such a genius **(I find it ironic that I accidentally misspelled genius) **, that I sometimes surprise myself with my genius-iness.

What I find even more confusing, after Sakura locked herself up in her room for the week, everyone started glaring at me. It wasn't surprising that Near would glare, but Matt was glaring as well. Not only them, there was a girl from the other hall, who had her hair tied up into four ponytails, that would glare. L didn't glare, but L did look at me in a very creepy way that made me want to leave the room. A would frown at me and walk away whenever I was near him. Hell, even BB glared at me, and he wasn't trying to make it look subtle like everyone else. No, he did a full out glare. What is up with that? BB never cares about anybody, and he would normally be laughing at this kind of situation.

I sighed and looked down at the chocolate in my hands. If it had been anyone else who did this to Sakura, I know that I would have glared at that person too.

{Normal POV}

This has gone too far. Sakura had locked herself up into her room and refused to leave. She was becoming too unstable and L couldn't have an unstable successor. One was enough. **(coughBBcough)**

L approached Mello and said, "This has to stop. You have to go talk to Sakura and get her out of her room. It's not healthy for her to stay in her room."

L didn't expect Mello to grow angered by his words, "You think that I don't know that? I've tried to apologize to her for being mean to Near, but she won't open her door!"

"You think that's what this is about?"

"Yeah! She's mad because I ruined Near's drawing!.........................Isn't she?"

L shook his head no, "Ever since Sakura had entered Wammy's, she has had a fear of bright colors. Mostly hot colors, like the ones you used to color Near's toy design. Until now, she has been fairly alright with working with people wearing these colors. I deduct that it was the combination of the three colors that made her go haywire." **(L, you always have to be a show off with your smarty skills.......But that's why I love you! :D)**

Mello was dumbstruck by hearing this. He didn't know!! It does make sense why Sakura had acted tense around Matt when she first entered heir class. But, as always, Mello acted defensively, "How was I suppose to know that?"

"You weren't. Me and Watari hoped to keep Sakura's phobia a secret from the other students, so that they wouldn't take advantage of this and gain leverage over her. Your probably the only one who knows; unless Near had figured it out, which I'm sure he did."

"What should I do now?"

"You should talk to her and apologize, it's the right thing to do."

(MEANWHILEwithSAKURA)

**Warning: It's about to get very dark. If you want, I will put something up to let you know when the story gets less scary and fire related.**

Everywhere. They were everywhere. The flames. This time, it was worse. Not only could she see the flames perfectly, but she could feel it. She could feel the hot flames pulsing off of her skin. She could smell the horrible smell of flesh burning. She could taste the smoke in the air. But the worst one, she could hear it. She could hear her parent's screams as they burned to death. Sakura felt as if she was still in the burning building. She wanted all the fire to go away.

Sakura was a patient girl, she figured that she waited long enough, the flames would go away. But they never left. In fact, Sakura felt as if they were getting hotter and more intense the longer she waited.

'Why won't the fire go away? Voices, can't you make it go away?' Sakura pleaded in her head.

I'm sorry the nice voice answered, But there is nothing that I can do.

**This time, I'm not controlling the fire. It's your memories that are controlling the images **The other voice added.

'I can't take the fire ANY MORE!!!' Sakura screeched at the voices.

I know, I'm terribly sorry.

There was a knock at Sakura's door. Sakura ignored it. Sakura had curled herself into a fettle position and was rocking back and forth, in a way to protect her from the 'flames'.

Mello walked in and was surprised to find her in that position. He vaguely wondered what made her so afraid of colors, but he shook his head. He could ask L why later.

Mello wasn't sure what to say, so he kept to the usual "I'm sorry."

Sakura looked up to see Mello holding a piece of paper out to her. She took it and saw that it was the toy design she and Near worked so hard on, without all the colors Mello added. Mello must of copied the original onto another sheet of paper. And just like that, the flames that surrounded Sakura disappeared. She smiled and said, "Thanks Mello."

(dsfdggfJJ)

"L, why is Sakura afraid of color?"

"I don't know, Watari never told me."

(HHykiyg)

Can we please tell her now? I don't like watching her be so sad.

**Neither do I, but it's still too early. We have to wait till the time is right. You know the rules,**

Yes, I do,

**Make sure that no harm comes to Sakura Haruno. **The two voices chorused.

**MWWAHWAMHWA!! Cliff Hanger!! Now you're going to wonder for the rest of your life! I'm so evil!!!**

_Not really, everyone who has kept up with this story knows that you will be updating tomorrow, so they won't have to wait very long._

**................................................................................................You ruin all my fun.**

_That's what I'm here for. So please R&RPPGMANROIC!!!!!!!!!!_

**Oh! I almost forgot! In the next chapter, there is going to be a LxSakura moment! So be ready for it!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay people! My fist fluffy LxSakura moment is finally here! So Light fans, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! RUN BEFORE HE GETS HERE!!! OH NO! HE's HERE!!! ( Godzilla version of L appears that is holding a tiny version of Sakura) RUN LIGHT FANS, RUN BEFORE HE USEs HIS DEDUCTIVE SKILLS!!!!! *Pushes a light fan out of the way and bows down before Godzilla L* You know what, a Godzilla L might become a good story....NO ONE STEAL THAT IDEA!! IT'S MY IDEA!! (Oh no!! He ate the candy store!! Now Godzilla L is unbeatable!)**

_I'm just going to say this for all the readers out there that can't, WTF???_

**Thanks to **Sagittarius1212** for adding this story to story favorites!! **

**Onto reviews!**

hotcherriblossom**: The next chapter has arrived!! Yes, I very much enjoyed writing that moment between Sakura and Mello. **

Zanna-chan**: *Stares at the computer*.....Oh, WAIT I have to type this thing!! I almost forgot! *Hurriedly tries to finish this chapter***

Siah Yasana**: Yes, I update much faster on weekends. So there Should be another chapter coming out later tonight. Oh, and OMG! There is no way my story could come close to being compared to a thing that was compared with an online book! It's too short..... T.T**

HI this is HI again!!**: I don't blame you for being lazy, we all have our lazy moments......I'm also sorry about Val's meanness *sniff* she can be so mean sometimes..:(**

**To **Bobby-Chan: **You love my work??!!?? I'M HONORED! I DON'T THINK THAT I SPELLED HONORED RIGHT!!!!!!**

da Maiden Collector: **Thanks for the review! I have no idea how twitter works...It scares me. O.o Anyways, yes Hellsing is one of my favorite animes of all time, WHY CANN'T HELLSING BE MADE INTO A MOVIE INSTEAD OF TWILIGHT??????!!!!!!!!!!**

Deep-Sadness**: Yes, cliffhangers have won. And, in this story I don't even mention the voices inside Sakura's head! So the cliffhanger is still there, taunting you.. MWAHAWAGhh-cough! I need some water.....**

sakura-moka**: That is true, but I doubt that Near will ever find out that I stole his robot an- OMG!!! NEAR! WHAT ARE YOU DOOING WITH THAT CHAINSAW!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own? Something? Madness!**

Watari was in a good mood. None of the orphans were giving him any trouble, well almost none. All of the kids that were to be L's successors had started acting more like a family after Sakura came in. L and BB acted as the parents, scolding anybody that would mess with Sakura or any of the other successors. Because of BB's more violent nature, Matt, Mello, and Near started calling him daddy and L mommy. (**XD Could you imagine L as a mommy? He wouldn't know what to do with kids!) **A played the role of the nice older brother that you would come to help for.Mello acted as the prankster of the family and Matt was the one that always had to stop his pranks. Sakura and Near had turned into the baby siblings; that if you messed with them, the rest of the family would make sure you lost an arm. **(I just want to say: BB would literally take your arm off.)**

It was really cute to see how protective the guys would get over Sakura. The only problem with the happy family was L and BB. Those two would argue over everything. Like, was jam better than lollipops or if the pen was mightier than the sword. (**Screw pens, you can't kill someone with PEN. Ohh, I wrote on your hand, SCARY!) **

Watari was worried that the boys would eventually get violent** (coughBBcough) **and start a full-out fight.

(gfsdg)

BB had a special way of greeting Sakura. He would lick her forehead the exact same way that he had done when he first met her. L didn't like it at all. Sakura didn't understand that she shouldn't let a boy lick her, due to her parents never teaching her this kind of stuff. She had once seen a dog lick a boy in a way of affection, so Sakura figured that BB was just showing that he cared about her when he licked her forehead. Sakura didn't know why L didn't like it when BB did that. L would often give her lectures on how she shouldn't let BB lick her forehead.

What L didn't know, was that BB would give her lectures as well. BB would tell her that it was his special way of greeting Sakura, and that she shouldn't let any other boy do it to her. Sakura was a very ignorant child, despite being a super-genius, so she believed that it was BB's special way and that other people had special ways of greeting each other as well.

Sakura still didn't understand why L and BB fought all the time. Maybe L was jealous that BB had a special way of greeting Sakura. Maybe Sakura should find a special greeting for L, so that he didn't feel so left out..............

(dsgdgJJJJJJJJJJ)

BB and L were having another one of their arguments. This time, it was about whether black or white was better. L was on the side of white, while BB thought that black trumped white.

"White is too bland!"

"Black is too dark."

"White can be a blinding color if there is too much of it!"

"Black can be a scary color if there is too much of it."

"White is the color of the hospital, which is a very scary thing to many people!"

"A hospital represents life, and black is often associated with death."

"Death can be cool!" **(Only you would say that, BB)**

L looked at BB in horror, "Death is not 'cool'."

"Says you!"

L turned around and looked at Sakura, who had been sitting there and listening the two boys argue like, well, children.

"Which color do you like better Sakura-Chan?"

"I like them equally." Sakura said, looking down at her outfit which contained an equal amount of black and white.

BB has had enough. He and L argued like this every day, and never came up with who was right and who was wrong. It was time BB resorted to violence. BB came up behind L and pushed him as hard as he could. BB thought that L would fall down in front of Sakura and he didn't think that L would be close enough to touch her. BB was wrong.

L fell on top of Sakura and he put his arms out, so that he wouldn't land on Sakura and crush her. The force of L's momentum caused his head to fly forward and his lips collided with Sakura's.

Sakura's first thought, was that L tasted very, very sweet. It was like she was kissing a strawberry. Sakura's next thought, 'Ow, my head'. For she had banged her head on the wooden floor when L fell on top of her.

BB, of course, was angered by the fact L and Sakura were kissing. So with a battle cry, he attacked L and the two boys rolled around the floor, hitting and kicking each other.

That is, until Watari walked into the room and saw them fighting.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have been thinking about adding another story here. I got the idea for it when my mom forced our entire family to watch the Beauty and the Beast together for she thought that we needed more of the strange thing called 'Family Time'. I jumped up in the middle of the movie and screamed "I have an idea!". They then looked at me strangely...**

_NO!! Why must you make everyone suffer from your writing by making__another story!?!?_

**Anyways R&RPPGMANROIC and tell me if you want me to start writing the new story. Also, leave a comment about if you like white or black more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to my lovely readers! I know I promised a update later on Sunday, but I got lazy. Can you blame me? I'm trapped in a block for writers!**

_What? Don't you mean writers block?_

**Yes, that too.**

_Okay thanks to the crazy people that added this story to story alerts__: _Siah Yasana_, _Kunochi-wolfDemon_, _Tearless Sonnet _and _Sukutai Chiko_! Thank you crazies! _

**Thankies to **LxSakura**, **Kunochi-wolfDemon**, **cherrberry**, **AdorablePanda-chan**,** xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx**, and **kamyhensley11433 **for adding this story to their favorite story list!**

_To the even more crazy people who added me to favorite authors list: _Kunochi-wolfDemon_, _xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx_, and _ kamyhensley11433. 

**Special thanks to **Kunochi-wolfDemon **for adding me to Author Alerts! You rock!**

**So, I give pocky to all the above mentioned people, and on to reviews!**

Zanna-chan**: Sorry! I did put his name in, but my computer spazzed and deleted his name! He's suppose to be the trickster of the family. Yes, poor BB :( **

Siah Yasana**: There's a online book? So confused!**

Mizz Hime-Sama**: I know that the pen can be used to kill someone, but the sword can kill someone faster, there for, it is mightier.**

yuchi1994**: I updated!**

hotcherriblossom**: Yes, my favorite part to write was when BB got crazy jealous and went psycho on poor L. **

Midnight Lullaby**: I updated more! Yay! Yes, I got the idea for Godzilla L from this very tall guy in my class, and yes, he would be awesome!**

Kitteninthemoonlight**: You're in luck then, cause this is the next chapter!**

sakura-moka**: *Can't talk, Near got to me***

Kunochi-wolfDemon**: You love this story? That makes me SOOOOO HAPPY! :D**

**To **Bobby-Chan: **I might make the next story after I finish this one, I don't know, depends on what I feel like..**

xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx**: The update HAS ARRIVED!**

kamyhensley11433**: I think that BB's feelings are more like this: 'She is my first friend, so if you come near her, I'll chop your hand off.' I imagine him in the protective mode. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note or Naruto, L would still be alive. R.I.P. L!**

Sakura, L, and BB were all grounded. L and BB were grounded for fighting and Sakura was grounded for not trying to stop the fight. L and BB argued with Watari that Sakura had done nothing wrong and should not be grounded, while Sakura sat there, uncaring about what was going to happen. As long as she had pocky, she was fine.

(HU)

Sakura was crazed with hunger, Watari had taken away all of the strawberry sweets in the house as their punishment. It was only for one day, for L couldn't survive without sweets for too long, but it felt like forever. L and BB were also very edgy and would get into huge verbal fights with each other. The fights would always end with the same result, L sulking over no sweets and BB muttering 'My jam, my precious jam' under his breath. They were now in the middle of their 3rd fight today, Sakura counted how many times they fought.

"I just think that you overreacted, Backup-Kun"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! IT'S BB!"

"Oh, I'll try to remember that."

"Besides, I was only protecting Sakura."

"From what?"

"YOU! I thought that you were going to do something perverted to her!"

"What? How could you think that there is a possibility that I would ever try to molest Sakura?"

"All I know is that you were hovering over her!'

"Because you pushed me on top of her!"

"Well-uh, BLACK IS BETTER!"

"White is obviously the best of the two, Backup-Kun."

"IT'S **BB**!"

**(Leave a review and say if you like black or white better!)**

By this point in time, Sakura started to tune those two out. Sakura was a very smart girl, for she spent all of her child hood life reading some of her mother's old college books during her free time, but she did not understand what a couple of those words meant. She knew high levels of education, so shouldn't she know what those words meant? Maybe, she should ask the old man what those words meant! Yea, it was vital in making herself smarter, there for, a better successor!

Now, Watari was a very prestigious man. He had gained a high level in the community and he had many people's respect. But never in his life had he been closer to having a heart attack than the time that a 6-year old Sakura walked into his office and asked what the words perverted and molest meant.

(GUFHJYG)

**I'm bored**

So?

**So, let's go stab something!**

What?

**Uh, let's go stab something, please?**

No

**You're no fun.....**

**(Fhghjf)**

**Okay, I'm going to have a very busy weekend, so I might not update for a while**

_You people better feel thankful that you won't be hearing from this crazy for a while. If you leave now, you might be able to leave with your sanity in tact  
_**VAL, they already lost their sanity when they started reading this story!**

_Anyways, the voices in Sakura's head are making a comeback, one that won't take full effect for another two chapters!_

**Okay! The next chapters going to have fluff cause you crazy people like fluff!**

**Please R&RPPGMANROIC!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO PEOPLE! I just got back from a swim meet and am ready to write! I had to do a 100 butterfly in long course, which wasn't that bad...... You're probably like 'what?' unless you're a swimmer. If you are a swimmer, you're probably like, 'I get it! I'm in on an inside joke! YAY!' **

_Okay, on to reviews:_

Zanna-chan_: Gray? I thought that it was spelled grey. Hmm, onto the internet to look up how to spell that word!_

Deep-Sadness_: The last chapter was a horrible one, I am ashamed of it. It was no where near great... :( _

_Anyways, you voted WHIITE! That marks you as an L-fan forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever.................................................and ever._

yuchi1994_: I updated!_

BrokenBlossom_: Awesome? Nope, Nu-uh, no, this thing is just a combination of dust in the back of Sakurayumi12's and sugar. This is not an awesome story. _**( T.T Val is so mean to me) **_Anyways, I tried to actually write some fluff. I'm not very good at it, for the only fluff I have ever written in my life was the part of this story where L and Sakura kiss. I guess the part where BB licks Sakura's forehead could count, does it? Is that fluff?_

_To uh, No title-person: As long as you are reading this story, you are crazy_

**Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO! No...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................No**

A hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway. He had a good night's sleep last night and was fully energized.

A was then very disturbed by what he saw when he entered the kitchen. L, BB, and Sakura were devouring a table that was loaded with sugary goods. BB was slurping up the jam filled donuts, L was munching on different varieties of cookies, and Sakura was attacking some different flavored chocolate. They weren't eating like normal children, they were eating like starved dogs. They only had their food taken away for one day, ONE DAY!

A turned around and left the kitchen, right then and there.

(ghjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj)

"You guys aren't going to fight anymore, right?" A young Sakura asked.

"Of course not, Sakura-Chan." L answered instantly. L then turned his gaze towards BB. "We aren't, right Backup-Kun?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME IS BB!"

"Oh, I'll try to remember that-"

"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!"

"Oh, I did?"

"YES! YOU-," BB was going to call L a word children shouldn't know, but he shifted his sight to Sakura. She was looking at him with cute, teary eyes. BB tried to look away, but couldn't. They were just so CUTE. How could BB resist? So BB turned his head and muttered a quick 'Whatever'.

Sakura took this as a yes and screamed, "Yay! BB and L aren't going to fight anymore!"

She then proceeded to dance around in a circle. After a while, L joined in with her dancing and said, "Backup-Kun, aren't you going to dance as well?" That caused BB to let out a screech and run out of the room.

(OydyhdhHONDA)

"Sakura's dying, Sakura's dying!" Matt and Mello shouted as they ran into Watari's office.

"What?" Watari and BB both screamed. BB was in there being punished for 'accidentally' throwing broken glass at L; who was, thankfully, unharmed.

L, being calmer than both Watari and BB, stated "What leads you to believe that our dear Sakura-Chan is dying? Is she bleeding?"

Mello started talking because Matt was still gasping for breath, "We don't have time! We have to go to her room before she dies!"

The boys then made a mad dash to Sakura's room with Watari and L following at a much more calm pace. Near, who heard the ruckus going on, soon joined L and Watari in their walk to Sakura's room. Mello ripped the door open and pointed inside. Watari walked in and saw poor Sakura. She was very pale and would cough every few minutes. From her appearance; Watari guessed that her heartbeat had greatly slowed, which is what lead Mello to believe that she was dying. A was inside and had a thermometer.

"Over 100, well, she's sick." He announced.

"No! Sakura is going to die!" Mello screamed. He and Matt then started to simultaneously cry.

"She's not dying, she's just sick." Watari said

Mello and Matt both stopped crying and tried to gather what dignity they had left, "Oh.............."

"I'm going to have to go out and pick up some cold medicine. L is in charge." Watari said, not knowing that this would be the worst mistake of his life.

"WHAT?"

"Be good BB, or I'm going to stop buying jam."

".......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Okay."

The 6 boys gathered around the window and watched Watari leave.

"So, now what?"

A, being the only one that knew what to do in this kind of situation, suggested that they made some soup for Sakura.

The 6 boys went into the kitchen and separated. A started to open a can of alphabet soup. Matt, not knowing how to cook, decided to help A and brought a pan out for the soup. Mello started to go through the kitchen cupboards, looking for chocolate. BB went to fridge and brought some strawberry jam while L sat down on the floor in his normal position and Near disappeared into the pantry.

A then continued to make the soup while Matt watched and wondered if he should get a cooking video game so that he would be able to cook.

Mello rummaged through the cabinets, where was the chocolate? He knows that there is some in here, Mello saw Watari cooking with chocolate a couple days ago. Maybe Watari was hiding the chocolate? That isn't unlikely, Watari has hidden the chocolate from Mello a number of times. Mello decided that this was the case and opened a bag that looked like it might contain chocolate. Nope, just some white stuff. Mello turned away from this cabinet and searched the others.

"Look out people! Jam coming Through!" BB shouted.

"What are you doing with that jam, Backup-Kun?" L asked.

"It's BB, and I'm going to warm the jam up in the microwave and give it to Sakura, warm jam always makes me feel better when I'm sick."

"That's going to make Sakura feel worse!" L shouted as he tried to grab the jar.

"LET GO!" BB yelled as he and L got in a tug-a-war over the jam.

"Never! Justice shall prevail!" **(Raise your hand if you LOL'ed at this........*Raises hand*)**

Mello gave up searching for chocolate and he sat down at the kitchen table and sulked. Matt was now carrying out the soup A had prepared in a bowl and A was washing the pan he used to make the soup. L and BB were still arguing over the jam. That was when all of hell broke free.

"L! Let go of the jam!" BB screeched.

"Why don't you? Jam is not going to help Sakura's cold."

BB then got one of those smirks that lets you know someone is going to get hurt. "OKAY L!" BB said as he let go of the jar.

Because L was trying to pull the jam out of BB's hands, this motion sent him tumbling back. He hit the counter that was behind him and let the jar go. It went flying and cracked on the floor, spilling out its jammy goodness **(*Drool* Jam, :D) **Which lead to a very horrible, horrible chain of events.

Poor Matt didn't see the jam until it was too late. He tripped and fell, sending the bowl of soup flying. Mello shout up and screamed like a cat when the hot soup landed on top of him. **( I know most of you are going 'poor Mello', but think about it. He screamed like a cat! That's hilarious!) **

"HOT HOT HOT HTO THOTH OTHO OHOH!" Mello screamed as his words got more and more slurred together. He started to jump around (As if that would help) and in turn kicked A in the stomach. A yelled and rammed into BB, who knocked into the cabinet that Mello forgot to close. This caused the bag of flour, that Mello forgot to close, to spill on top of BB.

In summary, the kitchen was in complete ruins when Watari walked in. L had his back bent over a counter, BB was covered in flour, Mello was dancing around and screaming while A, who had a giant footprint on his shirt, was spraying him with water from the kitchen sink to try to cool Mello off, and Matt was-OH GOD! MATT WAS COVERED IN BLOOD! No, wait. That's jam, at least Watari knows who to blame now. **(Watari always blames BB, XD)**

"Did you guys make Sakura lunch?"

This caused the guys heads to go up as they scrambled around the kitchen, looking for food. They then sprinted to Sakura's room, all wanting to be the one to give Sakura her lunch. What they saw shocked each boy. Near, who had disappeared before the whole kitchen ordeal started, was playing finger puppets with Sakura. **(You guys thought that I forgot Near, didn't you? Nope, that was my plan all along!) **

Mello was the first to speak, "Sakura! We got you lunch!"

Sakura instantly brightened at that word and looked at the food options the boys brought her. L was holding a piece of strawberry cake, BB had strawberry jam, Mello had chocolate, A choose strawberries, saying that they were a healthier option, and Matt just grabbed the closest thing to him, which was a strawberry lollipop. The boys were determined to have Sakura pick their food over the others, but they had, once again, forgotten about Near. Near brought out a pack of strawberry pocky, a pack that was soon grabbed by Sakura. Mello groaned, pocky always won.

**Okay! I tried to make this update a bit longer and it was! I'm so happy that I'm going to shut up before Val gets a chance to talk and ruin my happiness.**

_Wait-_

**Please R&RPPGMANROIC!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I have writers block. It makes me so sad! :( **

_Oh boohoo, you big baby._

**I'm not a baby! T.T **

_Whatever, thanks to all the crazy people who reviewed, added this story to alerts, favorites, ect. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this box of cookies that I'm currently eating from.**

BB was freaking out. A, his best friend, was going to die in just a week. BB normally never looks at the spot above people's head, so that he would never see the numbers. He hated looking at the numbers. They were the things that reminded him that everyone he cared about was going to die. BB had, unfortunately, glanced at the numbers above A's head, out of curiosity. He was shocked to find A would die soon.

Ever since that say, BB was avoiding A like the plague. BB refused to be there when it happened. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing his only friend die. It would be too much for his child mind to see that. His mind was already fragile from watching his father get shot and waiting at home knowing that his mother was probably going to die on her way home. He wouldn't be able to handle it and the incident might turn him into a psychopath. **(IRONY) **

BB shook his head and went back to working on the homework the teacher gave them. **(I forgot the teacher's name! I'm also too lazy to look back and check what it is!)**

(Hkjgrhjtkhrejynjlkfckrkj mnkv igjim)

A was a ticking time bomb of stress. He felt as if he was going to explode. L had given him and BB another one of his speeches. L would often talk to them about how they were the top two successors and that they would have to study harder to maintain that title. BB ignored L most of the time and would occasionally add in a sarcastic comment or two. After L was done talking, BB speed off and left A alone. IT hurt A that his first friend was ignoring him.

"Meow." A jumped out of his skin and looked up and saw Lucky. **(You know, Sakura's cat? Don't tell me you forgot about it.) **A smiled and scratched the cats head. If Lucky was here, that meant that Sakura was close by. Sakura was A's only other friend and he enjoyed spending time with her.

Speaking of the devil, Sakura walked over to the chair A was sitting in and smiled.

"Hello A."

"Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura sat down next to A in her normal position that looked painful. One leg curled up next to her body and the other leg lying on the chair with her foot facing out.

"Do you mind if I studied with you, A? The section we're working on in class is a little bit confusing and I could use some help."

"Okay."

The two spent the rest of the day studying and working, and A felt as if his stress vanished. Spending time with Sakura, made him forget his worries. Sakura also made him feel important, as if he was needed and cared about. A did notice, though, that Sakura did very well on the section and didn't ask very many questions.

"Sakura?"

" Yes?"

"Did you actually need any help on this section?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you ask for my help?"

"A, you needed to calm down."

"Calm sown? I'm fine!"

"No you're not. You're as stressed as you can get. A, you're a very smart person, but you're pushing yourself too hard. You need to work at a better pace and spend more time enjoying yourself. All this work you're doing is going to kill you." **(I used the word 'you're' so many times in that paragraph.)**

A blinked at the wise words Sakura had just said to him. Maybe, he should slow down on the work. He did have his entire life to work on this. "Okay, Sakura. I'll try to spend more time for myself."

Sakura gave off one of those cute smiles that just warm your heart and said, "We should watch some movies tomorrow, you know, all of the successors. That would be fun!"

"Yeah, it would."

Sakura stood up and said, "It's getting late, we should go to bed."

A nodded and they both left to get a good night's sleep...Well, at least A had a good night's sleep.

(jffdj_)

**(Just wanted to say, I have a deviantart account, Which I have started drawing pictures for based off of this story. Here's the address, just remove the dot-thing and replace it with a dot: http:/sakurayumi12**(DOT)**deviantart**(DOT)**com/**

**Yes, I'm so original that my fanfiction account and deviantart account have the same username. If this address doesn't show up, there's a link to it on my profile.)**

Sakura had not gotten a good night's sleep since she joined Wammy's house, only being able to sleep a few hours per night. It was now one o'clock and Sakura was STARVING. So she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura turned her head and saw L sitting in a kitchen chair his normal way, and a very tired uh, what's-his-name-old-man drinking coffee.

Sakura smiled, " Hello."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Can't sleep, and I'm a little hungry."

The old man (Who's name Sakura still couldn't remember) stood up and said, "Then you're in luck, I was just leaving to pick up a cake."

"Are any of the stores open?"

"There are some 24/7 stores that I can go to."

"That's great! Cake sounds good right about now!"

"Alright, but you and L have to clean the kitchen before you two get any cake!" Watari said, jokingly. Watari had no idea that those two were going to take him seriously.

(fhjdshf) \

Watari gaped at the sight before him. The kitchen was in a better shape than it has been in years! The floors were actually white! WHTIE! They haven't been that color since the day BB and Mello decided it would be fun to blow up the kitchen! Watari had only been gone for about ten minutes! How could two small children clean the kitchen so nicely in such short time?

Speaking of which, Watari looked over to his left to where those two were. They both where dressed in cleaning aprons and were scrubbing the floor so hard with a sponge you would think that they were trying to clean diamonds. This taught Watari that he should never underestimate the lengths these two would go for sweets.

(rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr)

It was now 2:30, and Sakura still couldn't sleep. The cake hadn't helped at all (Not that she thought it would). Sakura sat up and decided that some warm milk would help her sleep. She wandered over to the kitchen, and was shocked to find L was still in there.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing still up?"

"I can't sleep."

L looked at the bags under Sakura's eyes that were slowly growing and was hit with worry. L had been an insomniac all his life, so he was used to staying up. But Sakura wasn't, and she could get ill from the lack of sleep.

L jumped off his chair and started to drag Sakura back to her room. He was going to get her to sleep, even if he had to force her!

L helped Sakura back to her bed and waited for her to fall asleep. It took a while, but her breathing finally calmed and she drifted off to dreamland. L was about to leave, but found that he couldn't. Sakura had tightly wrapped her arms around his own and refused to let go. L sighed and Shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed. There went his plans for studding Latin.

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

_They probably didn't, it sucks._

**T.T you're so mean. **

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever, please R&RPPGMANROIC_


	15. Chapter 15

_HURRY! RUN AWAY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! RUN AWAY FROM THIS CRAPPY STORY!_

**VAL! Don't make my readers run away! I need them! Now, GO BACK TO YOUR CORNER!**

_...I hate you_

**I luves you too. :D **

**Disclaimer: ! But seriously, I don't own nothing.**

**Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP YOU STUPID GIRL!**

Sakura's eyes flew open and she noticed that she wasn't in her room. It didn't take long to notice, for her room was painted completely white and the room she was in was decorated in a completely random order of colors. Sakura couldn't distinguish a pattern between the colors at all. Normally, Sakura would freak out at the sight of all the colors, but she was surprisingly calm. Sakura's eyes wandered over to the contents of the room. There were two beds and desks. The beds and desks were complete opposites. One of the beds and desks had only dark colors and was a complete mess, and the other desk and bed had only bright colors and was so organized it almost hurt. Sakura looked behind her at the only two people in the room.

One had red eyes (Similar to BB's, Sakura noticed) and wore a black shirt with white sleeves. She wore no shoes and had burn marks on both of her feet, instead of having only one burnt foot like Sakura. The girl had short pink hair, even shorter than Sakura's. The other girl was an exact opposite of the first one. She had bright green eyes, similar to Sakura's. She wore a bright pink dress with a yellow daisy on the front of it. She, unlike the other, was wearing shoes so it was impossible for Sakura to tell if she had burn marks. The girl had extremely long hair, longer than Sakura's hair had ever been.

"Took you long enough to wake up, I thought that I was going to have to kick you. You really aren't a light sleeper, you know?" The red-eyed one said in a gruff voice.

"Where am I?"

The green-eyed one stepped smiled, Sakura noticed that she was the nice one, and said, "Hello, Sakura. We're the voices that have been in your head since the day of the fire."

"So we're in my head right now?"

"Err, sort of?"

"So, what can I call you guys? I don't want to keep on calling you the red-eyed one and the green-eyed one." The red-eyed girl growled at this while the green-eyed girl smiled and laughed.

"Hmm, I don't know...We don't exactly have names..."

"Then just give yourselves codenames, like the ones we use at Wammy's House."

The green-eyed girl smiled and said, "That's a great idea! In that case, I guess I would be G."

Red-Eyed one huffed and said, "Well, that makes me B then." **(Okay! Can you guys guess what G and B stand for? I'm just going to say this in advance, don't guess boy and girl. That's just stupid, they're both girls. First five to guess right get virtual hugs and virtual cookies! YAY! **_So they're pretty much getting nothing but your useless ramblings. _**Yeah, pretty much.) **

"So, what are you guys?"

"Err, we really can't tell you."

"Why not?"

G and B exchanged a look. "It's for your own good," G replied.

"What-"

"It's time for you to go!" B interrupted.

"But I just got here!"

G sighed, "You were only brought here so we could introduce ourselves to you and show we mean you no harm."

"So it's really time for you to go!"

"But!"

Sakura snapped open her eyes to find herself back in her room. L and BB were arguing and BB kept on yelling at L for doing things to Sakura while she slept. Sakura tuned them out as she thought about her discussion with B and G, leaving her with more questions than answers.

(hgh)

**(I want to make an announcement here. I've got a bunch of reviews from people commenting on how, in chapter 6, I had one of the teachers say that BB's name is Backup, while his real name is Beyond Birthday. I fully realize this. Backup is BB's codename at Wammy's. The teachers at Wammy's wouldn't know any of the kid's real names, just their codenames. Only Watari would know all of the kid's real names. I'm sorry if I didn't make that very clear, but I thought you guys would know what BB's codename was. I don't remember if it said it in the book, but I've read a lot of fanfictions with BB and Backup is the only codename they ever used. I'm again sorry that I didn't make that clearer.)**

**Why, I think that went rather well, we were able to introduce ourselves to the girl**

Rather well? You nearly gave Sakura a heart attack!

**I thought it went well**

That poor girl is probably traumatized

**And your point is?**

Stop showing Sakura pictures of fire, your scarring her for life!

**But I like fire**

WHY?

**Fire is an extremely useful element. It can be used to heat, cook, forge, and destroy. I'm more fond of the destroy part**

But must you-

**You know fully well that this is my job, just as yours is to protect the girl.**

Okay. But if you hurt her-

**I won't, not that much. The darker voice cackled as she said this.**

G and B finished talking and decided to continue glaring at each other. They never got along very much. Whoever said that opposites attract, obviously never met his opposite. During the entire time, Sakura was chatting with L, completely oblivious to the discussion her two inners were having.

(JJF:LKIF)(F

Today was a horrible day for L, BB, Matt, Near, and Mello. Today was the day Tsunade came back from her trip to her cousin's, Shizune, wedding. Tsunade always made them cut off on the sweets and made them have less time for video games and toys. Tsunade was the main successors of L and L's personal trainer. She made sure they stayed in shape and had emergency self defense classes, for emergencies. Out of those who despised, it had to be BB and L who wanted her gone the most. That had to be the only thing those two had in common, besides their love for sweets. A was okay with her, for he didn't have an obsession with sweets or toys.

L was curious how Tsunade and Sakura would react to each other. Since Tsunade never taught a girl before, and Sakura would beat anybody up that would oppose her. L wanted to see how this would turn out, but he didn't want Sakura to be hurt. So he decided to introduce Tsunade to Sakura personally.

"Tsunade-san, this is Sakura-Chan."

Tsunade looked down at the tiny, pink-haired child who had not spoken and did not look like she was going to speak. It took Tsunade exactly 6.5 seconds to make her next move, which L watched very carefully.

"AWWWW! KAWAII!" Tsunade screamed and gathered Sakura into a hug so tight Sakura could see her life flashing before her eyes. **(I was originally going to bring in an OC, but I realized that the OC had the same traits as Tsunade, Strong, strict, works her apprentices till their dead, and loves Sakura more than anything else. :D)**

**Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer, but I had an eye appointment today. The eye doctor dilated my eyes so he could check how healthy they are. It made it impossible to see anything up close, let alone read. I couldn't see one word on my computer, and it lasted for hours! HOURS!**

_Oh, whine, whine, whine, you big baby._

**T.T Please R&RPPGMANROIC so that Val will stop being mean to me**

_Like that'll ever happen -.-_


	16. Chapter 16

**What's up people? Heh, I love that song **

_-.- Could you get any more stupid?_

**No! :D **

_-.-_

**Thanks to all who reviewed, added to favorites, added to story alerts, ect... Huggies to you! **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is G and B. I love owning them, their awesome! **

"CAW!"

"Did you just caw?" Tsunade asked as she looked down at the pink-haired girl.

"Yes."

"WHY?"

"I'm playing a game with L, BB, and Mello."

"What kind of game is that?"

"Every time someone passes by the kitchen, I have to caw."

"What is the point of that game?"

Sakura just shrugged in response. Tsunade sighed and said, "Maybe you should stop playing that game with the guys and let's go get some pocky."

Sakura flashed one of those smiles that made your heart melt, and skipped into the kitchen. Meanwhile, L,BB, and Mello were all hiding in the cabinet attached to the island. Tsunade had put all of the boys on a strict diet, but let Sakura eat anything she wanted. The three boys asked Sakura to be their lookout, while they snuck out some of their favorite sweets. Sakura was fully aware that she was being used as a lookout, and she was okay with it.

Mello and BB snickered as they thought about the wonderful sweets they would enjoy, but that turned out to be a bad idea.

"You three are grounded." The boys looked up to see the cabinet open and Tsunade glaring at them. Sakura was standing behind her with pocky in her mouth, looking at the guys in an adorable way.

(FJLDF_)

**(Okay people, just wanted to tell you something important. For guessing what B and G** **stand for, no one got it right. Most of you guessed good and bad, but that is incorrect. I'm sorry, but you have to be a little more original than that. I'll give you guys a couple hints to help. Okay, they are both six letters. BOTH. G's codename stands for soft and caring nature, and B's codename represents her cold and harsh personality. So good luck, and keep guessing!)**

Today, was a day that many people feared. The day, when Watari bought a new video game. Whenever there was a new video game, the entire Wammy's house became a repeated cycle. The video game would always go to Matt first,, which he would always score an incredibly high score. Then, the other orphans in Wammy's would try to beat Matt's score, but never come close to it. The game would then go to L and his main successors. L, A, and Near didn't touch the video game, and would continue on doing what they were doing. Mello would get a higher score than all the other orphans, but not as high as Matt's ld score. BB would get a much higher score, but still never higher than Matt's. The game would then become part of Matt's personal collection of video games, since everyone else was too humiliated by defeat to ever want to play the game again.

This time would be different though, for Sakura was now a part of Wammy's house.

"GRAGH!" Matt screamed as he threw his controller on his ground. He lost against Sakura, again. His gamer pride was now at an all time low, and BB sitting in the background laughing wasn't helping it.

"Is Matt-Kun a little upset? Maybe Matt-Kun should take a break from playing video games, they probably aren't very good for Matt-kun's eyes." L said as he took a bit of his cake that he snuck out of the kitchen. That made BB really burst into laughter. Matt growled and glared at L. The entire reason Matt wore goggles was to help him see better, and L knew that. L just stared at Matt and slightly titled his head, there was humor sparkling in his eyes.

"What's the matter Matt, are you losing to a pink-haired girl?" Mello snorted, which made BB howl in laughter.

"Would you like a rematch?" Sakura asked politely. Matt nodded and continued to play against Sakura, which he then lost the next seven matches.

(HJ)

**(OKAY! Sorry to interrupt, but it's important. I'm three reviews away from having 100 reviews! This makes me happy! So, as a thank you, if you guys want a special moment to happen, leave a review telling me what you want. I might use your idea! I only have a few guidelines: Don't make your request too specific, I want to be able to put my own spin on things, and it can be a moment about Sakura with any of the Wammy's boys we all know and love! So, please leave a review if you want your idea to be used, you don't have to be the 100****th**** reviewer to have your idea used!)**

BB was worried for Sakura. Tomorrow was the day A was supposed to die, if BB remembered the correct date, and BB didn't want Sakura to get emotionally scarred from seeing A die. BB's eyes wandered to the numbers above A's head, and almost screamed from what he saw. A's lifespan had increased. Never, has BB seen someone's life span increase, never. He's seen it decrease, but NEVER increase.

'_What happened? According to A's span, he has a few more years to live! Did Sakura do something to increase A's lifespan?' _BB thought as his eyes shifted over to Sakura's head, and BB was again, very shocked.

Sakura didn't have a lifespan.

**MHAMHAMHAMAHY! The cliffhanger will destroy you from the inside out!**

_...No, no it doesn't_

**...Please R&RPPGMANROIC **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey crazy people! Sorry I took so long to update...I've been busy**

_No you haven't_

**SHHHHHHHH! Now they're going to come at me with pitch forks! Do you want that?**

_Yes_

**...Thanks to all reviewers, adding to alerts, and adding to favorites people.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note and Naruto are too good for me to own.**

Millions of questions were going through BB's head. Why was A's lifespan changed? Why doesn't Sakura have a lifespan? Can Sakura see a person's lifespan?

BB never got to ask those questions, for Sakura had already left the room and BB had no idea where she was.

(FJMISFOJNMFGOSFJMlb)

Sakura sipped her tea slowly as she chatted with Temari. Every day, Sakura would seat lunch with Temari; for this was the only time of day that Sakura could hang out with her. The rest of the orphans that weren't L's main successor had a separate dinner time than them, so Sakura didn't see very many other kids. There were class breaks that all the kids could go outside and hang out, but Sakura wasn't too fond of going outside in this heat. Ever since the fire, Sakura preferred cold temperatures.

""And Ino tackled Sasuke right into my project. Because of her, I have to start the entire thing over again," Temari sighed as she finished her story.

"At least it's not due till tomorrow. I can even help you finish it." Sakura said, trying to be helpful.

"Thanks Sakura! You're the best!" Temari said as she jumped up and down in her chair, excited that she wasn't going to have spend all night working on it alone.

"We can work on it at the next class break. I only have one question though." 

"What?"

"Who is Sasuke?"

"Oh, just a popular boy that Ino is obsessed with. When he joined Wammy's, his intelligence was about at level S, but it's now closer to F."

"Oh."

"Sakura?" 

"Yes?"

"Why is your codename Sakura? You're probably smart enough to be letter C."

"Well, when I first got here, my letter was supposed to be D. But, I didn't want that letter. My entire life, my mom told me to be proud of who I am. I could never become something I'm not." Temari nodded in understanding. What Sakura said made sense. **(I really think that Sakura would refuse to be called another name. She's a very proud person.)**

"Temari, I have another question."

"What is it?" 

"Why is your codename Temari?" **(Some people wanted to know, so I decided to tell you guys why.)**

"It's a bit of a long story." 

"We have time."

"Okay," Temari took a deep breath, "It started with my parent's being shot by a mugger. I was a baby at the time, so the mugger just left me in the ally way that he killed my parent's in. After a while, a just married couple walked by and saw what had happened. They called the cops, but didn't tell them about me. They decided that they would keep me; they didn't want me to end up in an orphanage. Since I was just a baby, I couldn't talk. So the couple decided to name me Temari. About a year ago, the state realized that the couple had been keeping me. Legally, the couple had to give me up to be adopted and they had to spend time in jail. Watari soon heard about me and decided to take me into Wammy's. I refused to be called anything but Temari, and Watari was fine with that since it wasn't my real name."

Sakura was about to say something, but was interrupted by a squeal.

"!" (Guess who) screamed.

Sakura looked over to where the screaming was coming from. There stood a boy who looked a lot like L, except his hair looked more like a chicken's butt. **(For those of you that don't like Sasuke don't worry. He doesn't have a very big part in the plot) **

Temari sighed, "I'm going to leave now. I really don't feel like listening to Ino yell my ears off. I'll see you at the next break."

Sakura nodded her head to show she heard Temari and walked outside. It was quiet because all of the children were inside eating lunch. Sakura smiled at how tranquil it was.

"Hi!" A voice said, coming out of nowhere. If Sakura was anyone else, she would have jumped in shock. But Sakura had two strange voices in her head, so she was used to surprises. Instead of looking surprised, Sakura turned around to see a girl with her brown hair in ponytails. "I'm Linda!" **(For those of you wondering, no. I did not make Linda up. She's a character in Death Note. She only appears in the Magna, and it's a very small part. She's the one who drew the pictures of Mello and Near for the Task Force. She will be important to the plot, IN THE FUTURE.)**

"Uh, hello. I'm Sakura."

"I know."

This time, Sakura blinked in surprise. "Could you tell me how you knew my name before I told you it?"

"Ino was screeching in class a couple days ago about a brat with pink hair named Sakura. You don't seem mean like Ino said you were."

"I was only mean to Ino in return for the rudeness she showed me. I'm only polite to people who choose to be polite themselves."

Linda nodded in understanding, "Do you mind if I draw you?"

"What?"

"Can I draw you? I want to become an artist. It's my backup plan."

"Backup plan?"

"Don't you have a backup plan? You know, in case you don't become L's successor."

"No, not yet."

"I'm sure you'll come up with one. Now, can I please draw you?"

"All right. What should I do?"

"Let's both sit down and just try and stay still."

Linda wasted no time to start drawing. After a couple minutes Linda said, "Could you please smile?"

"What?"

"Could you please smile like you did when you first walked outside? You looked really cute when you smile and I don't want to draw you with a blank face."

"Okay." Sakura turned her attention to the forest and let one of rare smiles out.

"Perfect! All right, I'm just going to go to my room and add some details to the picture. It should be done tomorrow!" With that said Linda jumped up and sprinted to her room, leaving behind a surprised Sakura.

(fryyfjg)

Sakura was outside for a couple hours, just lying on her back and watching the clouds. That was, until a shadow loomed over her. She looked up in shock as she saw B and G standing there.

**We need to talk **B said in her creepy voice.

With that said, Sakura was dragged into the deepest corner of her mind.

**CLIFF HANGER! :)**

_You know, if you keep giving people cliff hangers, they're going to try to kill you._

**I know...**

_HEY CRAZIES! Please R&RPPGMANROIC_


	18. Chapter 18

**All right on to the next chapter! But first, there is something important that needs to be said. This is an important thing and I will be upset if you ignore it:**

**Hi, my name is Alex (Censured out my last name) and this is my autism story. In my school, we had special ED classes. We normally didn't see those kids very often. One day, my band teacher decided to let them watch us play. He thought that letting these kids watch us play music might inspire them to do so as well. We had never done this, so my band teacher was a little worried about what would happen. It turned out, that there was nothing to be worried about. The kids were silent when they watched us play and would cheer and make noises when we were done. They truly did understand that they were supposed to listen to us play. They later sent us a card thanking us for letting them watch. It wasn't exactly a neat card, but it was still very sweet. I'll never forget that day.****If you or someone you know has autism, put this story in with one of your others. Please help spread word that autism isn't as bad as people think it is. It's just how people react to it. Thank you and enjoy the story you were about to read. **

"YOU IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" B screamed at Sakura. Sakura blinked a couple times, she wasn't aware that she did anything stupid.

"Don't you think you're being too rough on her?" G said in her kind voice.

"NO! You know as well as I know that she messed up!" 

"Yes, but must you be so hard on her?"

"IF I'M NOT, THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET THE POINT ACROSS AND DHE'LL END UP DOING IT AGAIN!" B snarled. Sakura shrunk back in fear; she had no idea what was going on.

"All she did was use her gift."

"THAT's WHY I'M MAD! She doesn't understand how to use her gift, so it's dangerous and unstable. Hell, she doesn't even now she has a gift."

"Then tell me about my gift," Sakura said. She had no clue what was happening, and she never liked being confused.

"NO." B replied harshly.

"Why not?"

"You don't have the eyes. If you had the eyes, I would consider telling you about your gift."

"Eyes? What the heck are the eyes?"

"I'm NOT TELLING." Sakura sighed, there was no way B would ever tell her anything. But, G, on the other hand, would. So, Sakura turned her puppy eye stare towards G.

This of course, caused G to freak out. "UHHHHHHHHH, well, um, you see Sakura-uh. I Can't really-" These words only caused Sakura to deepen her puppy eyes. "WELL- , , WHICHIS-" A hard slap from B shut G up. Unluckily for Sakura, G had said these words too fast for her to understand.

"YOU STAY QIUET." B screamed at G. B then turned her glare towards Sakura. "YOU MESSED WITH THE TIMELINE! A SHOULD BE DEAD, BUT NO! YOU HAD TO INTERFER! FROM NOW ON, STAY AWAY FROM A, maybe that will fix the timeline."

Sakura looked at B with horror written across her face, "YOU WANT A TO BE DEAD! WHY? HE'S MY FRIEND, I WILL NOT LET HIM DIE!"

B growled, "YOU STUPID GIRL! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY! IF YOU MESSED UP THE TIMELINE TO BADLY-"

"Actually the timeline is just fine." G interrupted.

"Why you-" B started to yell at G. Sakura was scared, she knew that she had to change the topic, and fast.

"Why are your codenames G and B?" Sakura blurted out.

"You BRAT! Don't try to change the subject!" B growled

"Well, G stands for Gentle." G, once again, interrupted.

"HEY! Don't contradict me in front of the brat! She might think that it's okay to do it in the future!"

"And her name stands for Brutal." G said calmly.

"WHAT DID I JUST- wait. I thought that we were going to make my name badass!" B snapped **(A reviewer guessed that B's name was badass, and it cracked me up. But seriously, her name is Brutal. Now you know their names! YAY! Virtual cookies and hugs to all the people that guessed their names. You still get cookies and hugs even if you didn't get it right, 'cause I'm nice like that)**

"B! Don't say that in front of Sakura! I don't want her to have a bad vocabulary like you."

"Well Boo-hoo. It's not like words ever killed anybody(But if they did that would be awesome)." Brutal mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Words can hurt someone's feelings."

"...You're kidding, right? When have I ever cared about other people's feelings?"

"Well, still. I don't want Sakura knowing those words."

Sakura was looking around for an exit while G and B were arguing. Apparently, there was no exit from her mind. "Hey, Gentle? How do I leave?" Sakura asked G, knowing she would receive a full answer.

"It's easy dear! Just close your eyes and clear your thoughts." Gentle said in her sweet voice.

"WAIT-DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR A OR I'LL-" Sakura never heard what B was about to say, for she had closed her eyes and woke up in the real world.

**(Okay, most of you should of figured out that B was mad at Sakura for increasing A's lifespan. The eyes were about the shinigami eyes. Sakura's gift is that she can increase people's lifespan, which she doesn't know she has that gift for she doesn't have shinigami eyes. If you are confused, leave your question in a review.)**

Sakura woke up to see red. At first she thought she was having another flashback about fire, but then she notice that she was looking up at BB.

"Hey BB." 

"How long where you asleep? I thought that I was going to have to kick you to make you wake up." BB said, jokingly. They both knew that BB would never kick Sakura. Sakura held her arm out, and BB instantly understood. He pulled her up and set her on her feet. Sakura smiled and said, "So, why were waiting so long for me to wake up?"

"Just wanted to ask you a question."

"What?"

"I noticed A was a little bit happier today, do you have anything to do with that?"

"Yup, I told him to work a little less and helped him get rid of his stress. I practically had to pry him away from his books. He works too hard."

"Oh," BB said. '_I'm guessing that A was probably going to commit suicide. But, did Sakura know this and stop him?' _BB thought. He knew he would have to take a very careful approach at this if he wanted to know the answer. "So, Sakura. Do you know what my real name is?"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "No, I think that only the old man knows everyone's real names. Why do you ask?" 

"Because I know your real name."

"Have you been sneaking around the old man's office again?"

"No, well yes. BUT that's not how I know."

"Then how do you know?"

"Have you ever looked above a person's head and seen their name?"

"No...BB, are you feeling okay?"

"I'M FINE. Have you ever seen numbers above a person's head?"

"No."

"*Sigh* You really don't?"

"Nope. What's this about?"

"Nothing, do you want to get some jam?"

"Yeah!" Sakura yelled and ran off, towards the kitchen.

(fffffffffhhhhhhhhhhh)

Sakura stared at L, and he just kept on staring back.

"What the hell are you doing?" BB asked as he looked back and forth from Sakura to L.

"I noticed that L never blinks," Sakura responded.

"...What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that L probably blinks when you're not looking. I'm going to watch L until he blinks."

"What will this accomplish?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"...Normally I would either say a sarcastic remark or try to hurt L and then later get in trouble for it, but I'm not even going to. I don't think it's worth my time." With that said, BB left L and Sakura to their aimless staring.

**Sorry this took a little bit longer to get out, but I literally have almost no time to do this...So sorry.**

_Liar, you have plenty of time. You've just been using it playing Silent Hill._

**Shut it Val! Anyways, as always, R&RPPGMANROIC.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi people...I'm sad. **

_-. - Why?_

**I just got home from my vacation from the mountains and I saw that all of my work on this chapter had been deleted. I worked hard on it, and it was all gone. *Sniff***

_Here she goes again._

**WHY MUST MY COMPUTER HATE ME?/!**

_...You should just ignore her ramblings and read the story. Also thanks to those who reviewed and ECT. _

**EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD HATES ME! EVEN THESE COOKIES! BUT THANK YOU FOR GIVING THEM TO ME! WAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H HHH HHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH HHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH HHHHHHHH HHHH HHH HHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHH HHH HHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH HHHHH HHHH HHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH H HHHHHH HHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H HHH HHHHHHHHHHHH HH HHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH HHHHHHHH. Ah.**

**On a lighter note, I got a Beta! Yay! So thanks to my Beta, **_Sakura4eva _**for making sure that this story is grammatically correct, because I'm too lazy to do it. Thanks! *Starts randomly throwing cookies at people* **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own that is even remotely related to Naruto/Death Note is this Chibi Deidara. YAY CHIBI DEIDARA! **

This truly was an awkward moment for L, Sakura, and Near. They stood at the edge of the pool, staring at everyone else. Watari had recently decided to build a pool for all the kids to enjoy. All of the Wammy's house kids were excited by the news of a pool and were splashing around in it. Matt, being one that did not enjoy water, was sitting in a pool chair and playing Lawn Wars. **(Yes, I made that video game up...Shut up; I'm too tired to think up a good video game name) **A was also sitting on a pool chair, except he was reading a book. Mello and BB both jumped into the water. Mello was splashing a group of boys with water while BB was using a needle to pop all inflatable floties and toys. Because Near, Sakura, and L were very socially awkward, they just crouched down near the pool and watched the other kids play. About every kid that was not in the water was watching L, because he was still their ideal.

"Oh, L!" A shrill voice called that Sakura recognized. Sakura looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Izabal and Jenny.

"Yes, I and J?" L asked in a very monotone voice. Sakura was actually surprised at how cold his voice sounded. When L was just around Sakura and the other successors, his voice sounded more light and humorous.

"Well, L...I was wondering-" Izabal started.

"WE were wondering." Jenny interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever. We were wondering if you would like to hang out with us, instead of THEM." When Izabal said them, she looked at Sakura and Near as if they were pieces of garbage. This right away got BB's attention. He always protected Sakura and he hated it when people act rude towards her.

BB growled and hopped out of the pool, "Is there a problem here?" Izabal and Jenny literally jumped three feet in the air when they turned around and saw BB. They were always freaked out by him, while Sakura didn't see why they thought he was creepy.

"G-go away! We-e were talki-ing to L!" Izabal said, trying to be brave. She disliked BB. He would always look at her as if he expected her to drop dead any second.

BB chuckled, "About what?"

"No-one of you-ur busine-ess!" Jenny yelled, close to tears. **(I just love torturing these two!) **Jenny, like Izabal, had a huge fear of BB. Jenny still remembers the day C died and BB didn't show any emotion. As if he knew it was going to happen.

"May 5," BB calmly said to Jenny.

"Wha-at?"

BB turned towards Izabal and looked above her head, "Kya ha ha, you have even less time. January 20." **(Notice how BB didn't say any years. Just so you know, this is called foreshadowing.) **

The two girls, extremely freaked out, turned around and quickly walked away.

(jhhjhj)

"Picture day!" Tsunade called, successfully waking up Mello who had been taking a nap on the couch. Matt, Sakura, and BB looked up from the video game to see Tsunade holding up a bunch of nice clothing none of them would ever wear on a normal basis. BB, Matt, and Mello were about to run for it, but they noticed Tsunade was blocking the exit to the game room. They were trapped in a room with a psychotic woman that would never stop until she had a picture of them all standing nicely together.

(Zzzzzzzzzz)

As it turned out, Tsunade had a harder time getting the kids ready than she thought she would. BB had earlier pushed L's face into his cake while he was eating it, so Tsunade had to give L a bath. Mello had thrown Near's toys into the garbage and Near refused to move until Tsunade fished them all out and cleaned them. Mello refused to change out of his leather pants and Matt just sat in the corner playing video games. BB sprayed jam over the outfit she picked out for him and A decided that he liked the outfit he had on better than the one Tsunade picked. Tsunade hoped that Sakura, her little angel, would be a lot more cooperative than the boys. Unfortunately for Tsunade, she's not very lucky.

"Just sit still and I'll show you all the dresses I think you'll look cute in."

"Okay," Sakura said sweetly. Tsunade smiled, Sakura always knew how to make her day better. Tsunade pulled out a pink dress that she thought would look cute with Sakura's hair.

Apparently Sakura had not liked the dress, for it was lying on the floor, torn to pieces. Tsunade tried a lot of different colored dresses, but Sakura didn't like them. Tsunade was about to give up and go cry about how ruined picture day was, until Sakura had tried on a black and white dress. Tsunade quickly did Sakura's hair in a bow to keep it out of her eyes and raced to get the boys together. She was determined to have picture day go right.

(Hhhhhh)

Watari looked at the picture Tsunade hung up in L's main successor's common room in disbelief. He was surprised that Tsunade would allow them to take a picture like this. BB had L in a headlock and looked like he was chocking L; Matt was playing video games while Mello was standing next to him eating chocolate. Near was in a fettle position and Sakura was hugging him and smiling. The only one who looked normal was A, who was standing in the background. Watari smiled and just shook his head; these children were indeed, special.

**So, sorry it took so long...Man I'm tired. **

**Please R&RPPGMANROIC **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is, the time skip... I'M SO EXCITED!  
**_...Okay. Can we skip your stupid comments and just get to the story? _**  
No, no we cannot. First I would like to thank all of my readers. Without you, I would of gone emo a long time ago.  
**_Wait, you're not emo? I thought you were! _**  
Why did you think that?  
**_You always wear black and you spend half of the day sulking. Plus, you sometimes go into rants about the correct way to cut yourself. _**  
Well, I just think some people are so stupid to cut their wrists. That is a very easy place to see cuts! Why not cut their torso? It's a million times easier to hide cuts on the torso rather than the wrist! Use logic!  
**_There's something wrong with you... _**  
Of course there is, I spend half of the day talking to voices inside my head and typing with one hand!**

Disclaimer: I'm a poor person and poor people can't own Naruto or Death Note! And thanks again to _Sakura4eva_** for taking time to be my Beta!**

_'"Daddy, there's something wrong with mommy."_

"It's nothing I can't handle, sweetie. Go back to bed".

"She's coughing up blood!"

"Go to bed, Sakura! I'll take care of mommy!"

"She's bleeding!"' 

Sakura woke up, crying. She crossed her hotel room to the bathroom, where she splashed water on her face and stared at her reflection. **(For those of you who are confused, remember that her mother had an illness when she was younger?)** Sakura changed into a striped shirt and black, baggy pants, forgetting, for once, to put socks on as well. Clutching to her locket, she walked to Saint Martins Insane Asylum. This was the place BB was put after the jury had deemed him insane. After going through the long and boring security check, she was finally allowed to enter BB's cell and visit him.

"Are you sure you want to go in there alone?" A guard asked.

"I'll be fine," Sakura responded dully.

"What if he attacks you?"

"He won't," she answer simply and she walked into the cell by herself. All of her years in Whammy's house were not enough to prepare her for what she saw. **(If you have not read the book Death Note: Another Note LABB Murder cases, or do not know the plot of it, you will be very confused.)** There BB was, huddled in the corner, completely wrapped in bandages. It was a sad sight for Sakura.

She hated the fact that he had used fire – FIRE. Her only fear that would sometimes leave her awake at night. When L had told her that BB had committed murder and tried suicide, Sakura had cried. And she was about to cry right now.

"Sakura? Is that you?" BB's scratchy voice came out to her, one red eye peering up at her. The other eye was wrapped in bandages.

"Hey, BB. I brought you some jam," Sakura said softly as she placed the jam next to BB. He picked it up and started unscrewing the lid. He wasn't in a straight jacket, thanks to his burns.

"So, how long has it been? How old are you, again? 18?"

"I'm 19, BB." **(I had to play with their ages a bit. L is 21, BB is 20; Sakura, Matt, and Mello are 19, and Near is 18.) **

"19? Oh right! So... How are you?"

"BB, I came to ask you a question."

"Aww, everyone always comes to ask me a question. No one ever comes just because they miss me," BB whined. Sakura couldn't resist smiling at that statement.

"BB, Izabal has recently died."

"Why should I care?"

"She died on January 20th."

"And?"

"When we were six, you said that Izabal had less time than Jenny, then you said specifically January 20th. Did you know that she was going to die that day?"

"Wow, you have good memory, Sakura."

"I wrote the dates down and put it in a place I would never forget."

"Where?"

Sakura tapped her locket and then continued, "How did you know when Izabal was going to die?"

"Do you remember when A died?"

Sakura flinched, A had committed suicide and she had been the one to find him hanging off a tree. "Yes."

"I knew that was going to happen."

"How?"

"Oh, that's an easy question to answer. My eyes."

"Your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"My eyes allow me to see when a person is going to die and their name – their full _real_ name. Because of my eyes, I know your real name too, Haruno Sakura."

"Can you see my death date?"

"No."

"Why not?"

BB, looking to change the subject, noticed the burn mark on Sakura's foot. "What is this? You've been in a fire?"

Sakura inwardly cursed; she had forgotten to wear socks that day. "Yes, when I was younger. It's … how my parents died."

Suddenly, it all made sense to BB. This explained Sakura's fear of colors and why she always stayed away from the gas stove. Before BB could say anything else to Sakura, she had already left.

**(L time!)**

(Just so you know, this is the part in the Kira case when L and Light are handcuffed) 

L hummed as he walked downstairs to the main computer room. He had decided to chain Light to the bed post, just so he wouldn't have to wait for Light to wake up. L was a bit surprised to see Sakura sitting in a chair, eating cake, while the task force pointed their guns at her.

"What's going on?" L asked.

Sakura smiled and waved the fork she was using to eat with. "Hey, L. BB says hi."

"Did he actually say hi or something along the lines of him wanting to stab me in the face?"

Sakura shrugged. "Something along the lines of stabbing. But what difference does it make?"

"L, who is this girl?" Soichiro asked.

"This is Sakura-chan. She has been my friend since we were children. She'll aid us greatly in this case. Though, I have to ask how you got Roger to let you come here."

"After what happened with BB, I was pretty depressed. You know how Tsunade doesn't like seeing me depressed, so she bugged Roger until he let me leave."

"Uh, what?" Matsuda asked.

"This kind of doesn't concern you, what's-your-name." Sakura responded.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan, I'm Matsuda."

"Yes, I guess I should introduce you to everyone then, that's Soichiro and Mogi." L said, pointing to each of them and naming them. (I really can't remember which task force members are there right now, but they really don't matter.) "Could you three leave so that I can go over the case information with Sakura-chan?" The Task Force members nodded and left.

_After about two hours of going over information..._

"Well?" L asked. "What do you think?"

"There is a high chance that Light Yagami is Kira," Sakura replied, "But I will first have to meet him in person to conclude my suspicions."

**Please R&RPPGMANROIC! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, you guys review fast. It's almost scary how fast you guys reviewed...Not that I'm complaining about it or anything...  
**_You have a strange mind.  
_**Yes I do, anyways, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You gave me the greatest idea I've EVER HAD!  
**_So that means it's not going to be very good.  
_**Of course it won't. ANYWAYS, it was an idea for the story that I think you guys are going to LOVE. It's not in this chapter, but it'll be in the next couple ones. Oh, and to Too lazy to sign in I will accept your offering of a hug and some cookies, but I will first ask what type of pocky you are giving me. I only accept strawberry.  
**_...Can't you just take the pocky without making a big fuss out of it?  
_**NO! It has to be strawberry!  
**  
_...Okay...  
_  
**Thanks to Sakura4eva for being my Beta!  
**  
**Disclaimer: *Sigh* If only...  
**

"Light-kun, I would like you to meet Sakura-chan. She will be helping us with the Kira case." L introduced.

Light looked her down and found that he was actually surprised by how Sakura looked. She was wearing black pants and a long-sleeved white shirt. She was wearing absolutely no color, which was strange, considering how her hair, tied back in a ponytail, was pink. However, her hair definitely wasn't the strangest thing about her; that would be the mask she was wearing that was split up into two sides, one side, a pure white and the other, completely black. The eye holes were colored in white and black as well, so her mask vaguely reminded Light of yin and yang.

"Hello, Light-san," Sakura greeted politely.

"Uh, hello Sakura," Light said, still on edge by Sakura's strange look.

"It will be a pleasure working with you on the Kira case, Light-san," Sakura said. Light wasn't sure, but he could somehow tell that Sakura was smiling at him under her mask.

"Yeah, it'll be nice working with you too." Right now, though, thousands of different plan ideas were going through Light's head. 'This _isn't good at all – now there is another detective here and this one is hiding her face_,' Light thought. '_I'll have to be very careful on how I approach this matter_.'

**(LLLLLLL)**

"Sakura-chan, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing that mask?" L asked. Currently, he and Sakura were sitting in a private room in the hotel that no one else knew about. Since neither of them slept very much, they would often go to this room at night and talk about information they only trusted with each other.

Sakura put down the tea cup she was drinking out of and replied, "I think that it would be safer to wear a mask. Since the Second Kira needs a face to kill, I'm making it so the second Kira won't be able to kill me."

"That's true." L nodded in understanding as he munched on a brownie.

Sakura looked down at her food, knowing very well what she had said was only a half-truth. Sakura had worn a mask because of what BB told her about how he can see her real name. It freaked Sakura out that some people could know her name just by looking at her; making the work Whammy's house did to hide her name wasted. After she had visited BB, Sakura started wearing the mask.

"Hmm..." Sakura's attention shot back up to L when she heard him talking again, "It seems that Light and Miss Amane are waking up."

Sakura looked at the monitor and saw that they were, indeed, waking up. Misa was now prancing around, putting on makeup and singing something about Light. Sakura had not met Misa yesterday, for Misa was at one of her photo shots. Light, on the other hand, was waking up and yelling at L to take off the cuffs that were still firmly binding him to the bed. Sakura laughed at his attempts to get free from the handcuff.

L sighed, "I guess I have to go and re-chain him to me."

"Okay, I'm going to stay here for a few minutes." Sakura watched L walk away, and then returned her attention to her voice in her head, Brutal, who had not shut up since she met Light...

**Hey! Hey Brat! Brat! Brat! BRAT! Pay attention, Brat! LISTEN! SAKURA! Brat, Brat, Brat, Brat! Hey, Brat! Are you dead? Brat! Sakura! Hey, Listen! Brat! Brat! Brat! Hello? Hey! Stupid Brat, LISTEN! Hey, hey, HEY! Brat! Yo, hey, Brat! Brat! Brat! Brat! Hey! Sakura! Sakura! Saku-**  
_'What?' _Sakura finally relented.  
**Brat! What took you so long to respond?**  
_'I was wondering how long it would take for you to stop talking.'  
_**Go to hell, Brat**, Brutal growled.  
_'Are you actually going to tell me something important, or are you going to cuss at me all day?'_  
**I'll do whatever I want to do!  
**Uh, Brutal- Gentle tried to say.  
**I told you my name is Badass!  
**Um, I really don't want you to use that type of language around Sakura.  
**What? The Brat isn't six anymore, she can handle a couple of bad words.  
**_'Are you guys going to get to the point or do I have to start ignoring you again.'  
_**Shut up, Brat, the grownups are talking.  
**Weren't you going to talk to Sakura about Light?  
**Huh? Oh yeah! I'm almost ninety percent sure that Light is Kira.  
**_'Really? What makes you think that?' _Sakura questioned.  
I disagree with you, B. I think that Light isn't Kira. His eyes are too innocent to be a killer.  
**You really can't see it?** Brutal asked.  
See what?  
**There's something about him, something that makes me feel like he's a killer.  
**I say he's innocent. Gentle protested.  
**You say that everybody's innocent!  
**Sakura sighed as she, once again, started to ignore Brutal and Gentle. Those two always seemed to fight.

**(gi)  
**  
Misa hummed as she walked downstairs; she couldn't wait to see Light again! She was told to stay in her room yesterday, but was not told why. That meant that she was going to make today extra super special by giving Light the biggest hug in the world! Misa picked up her pace, excited to see the love of her life. **(AN: ... I REALLY don't like writing from Misa's POV. She's way too happy and clingy. -.-)**

"Light!" Misa yelled as she picked up pace and ended up running down the stairs. The first thing she saw were the Task Force members talking, but she ignored them. Then Misa saw Light and L looking up at a computer screen. She was about to throw herself at Light and give him a death defying hug, but Misa stopped right in her tracks. In front of her appeared to be a girl, but she wore only white and black, had a strange mask on, and had pink hair. Misa did what anyone would think she would do: She latched onto Light and started screaming.

"LIGHT! There's a scary mask girl! She's going to take my soul!"

Light sighed, "No, Misa, that is not a scary mask girl. That's Sakura. She's a friend of L's, and is going to be helping us on the investigation."

Misa, taking a few seconds to register what Light said, jumped up and looked at Sakura, "Okay then! If you're a friend of L's, then you're a friend of mine! Hi Mask-Chan!"

"Hello, Miss Misa," Sakura responded. Misa was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by L.

"Um, Sakura? I really think you should see this." Sakura looked up at what L was referring to, which was a list of the criminals Kira has killed in the past month. Sakura's heart stopped beating for a second when she saw the very first name on the list: _Beyond Birthday.  
_

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I'm such a bad author...  
**_Yes, yes you are.  
_**I'm really going to hate writing the next chapter... *Sigh* But it's vital to the plot.  
**_Don't you dare try to kill BB! He's my favorite character!  
_**I already said that it was vital to the plot! *Sniff* I'm not happy about it either... In other news, it was my birthday a couple months ago! Yay! I'm finally fourteen and finally old enough to actually call myself a high school student! Birthday balloons for everybody! Please R&RPPGMANROIC!**


	22. Chapter 22

***Is watching T.V. while singing the Pokémon theme song* It's you and me-I know it's my destiny-Pokémon!**

_..._

**Ooooh, you're my best friend-In a world we must defend-Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all-Our hearts so true-Our courage will pull us through-You teach me and I'll teach you**!  
_...  
_**Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all!**  
_Are you seriously watching Pokémon?  
_**What? No! What gave you that idea? I'm watching Higurashi!  
**_What! You're watching Higurashi without me!  
_**Yup, and I'm seriously confused. First, there's a bunch of people playing cards, then the green haired one is getting soy sauce for the blue haired one and the green one pulls a taser out of nowhere and the blue haired girl starts stabbing herself in the head, and then there's two green haired girls and one of them is in a kimono!  
**_...I think you skipped a couple of episodes.  
_**Yup, and I probably gave away a huge spoiler for anyone that hasn't seen Higurashi yet. ... Anyways, thanks to my readers and reviewers!**

Disclaimer: BACK YOU LAWYERS! BACK I SAY! I OWN NOTHING! Thanks to Sakura4eva for being my Beta!

-

The two words that Sakura hoped to never see were right there. _Beyond Birthday._

First came the shock. Sakura couldn't think for a couple of seconds, like her mind was wiped clean. Then finally, the tears came.

Now, Sakura was a very proud person, so she did not cry often. There had only been two times in her life she had cried as much as she was now. The first time was when her parents had died in a fire so long ago and the second, when she had found A's corpse hanging from a rope, attached to the ceiling of his room.

Sakura fell to her knees and was shaking like a leaf from the indescribable pain in her heart. It took Sakura a couple of moments to realize that L was cradling her and murmuring words of encouragement. Looking around blearily, she noticed that the task force and Misa had left. Even Light wasn't there.

L must have unchained himself from Light and told everyone to leave the room when she had first started to break down. Sakura was a little bit glad he sent them out of the room; it would be embarrassing to cry in front of people she just met. Shaking her head from any other thoughts, Sakura clutched L tighter to herself and continued to sob into his shoulder.

(Fllllll)

"Here you go, this should help you sleep," L said, handing Sakura a cup of tea. Now, most people would find that the tea would do the opposite of helping them sleep, since it was so full of sugar, they would forever have that grimy, strange taste in their mouth... But Sakura was never like most people. She gratefully accepted the tea and started to sip on it.

They were in Sakura's room now. After Sakura had calmed down enough to stand and move around, L had helped her upstairs and had prepared some tea for her. After a few seconds of silence, L got up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Why aren't you sad?" Sakura finally asked, as L was getting up to leave.

"Why aren't I what?"

"Why aren't you sad about BB dying? I saw no remorse or pain or anything in your eyes. Did you not care about BB? After we spent our entire childhood with BB, you felt nothing when you found out he died?" Sakura screamed.

The next words L said will haunt Sakura's mind for many years, "Because BB was a criminal. He might have been our friend, but he's changed. He's not that sweet little 7-year old you used to know."

"... I know," Sakura responded in a small voice. L sighed and left the room, knowing that she would ignore him if he said anything else.

Sakura did not sleep well that night. In fact, she didn't sleep at all. She just sat on her bed and thought about all the memories she had of BB. Sakura smiled when she remembered the time she had told BB that she wanted to become a doctor.

**(Yay! Flashback time!)  
**  
_8-year old Sakura smiled as she talked to BB._

"You want to become a what?" BB asked as he looked at Sakura oddly.

"A doctor!" Sakura responded, puffing her cheeks out.

"Why? I thought the whole point of being in this orphanage is to become a detective and replace L."

"When I was talking to Linda, she told me about how she was going to become an artist if she can't surpass L. I want to study to become a doctor, that way if I don't surpass L, I can still get a job."

"Why a doctor?"

"It would be cool to have the ability to save someone from death and I might need it one day!"

BB didn't say anything else to Sakura, but he left with a very thoughtful look on his face.

A couple days later, Sakura was studying the human body and its internal organs. As she was about to turn the page of her book, BB walked in front of her and presented her with a dead bird.

"...What's with the dead bird?"

"Well, I was walking along and suddenly, this dead bird dropped right in front of me. I didn't know what to do with it, until I thought about how you wanted to become a doctor. I figured it would be so much better for you to look at the organs of a real animal rather than a picture in a book." BB said smoothly, as if he practiced what he was going to say. Sakura looked at the dead bird's side, which suspiciously looked like it had a hole in it from a BB gun. **(Get it? BB gun? Hahaha.** _You're not funny._ **Shut up, Val.)**

_Most normal girls would have looked at BB with disgust and run away screaming, but Sakura wasn't like them at all. She took the dead bird and thanked BB.  
_**  
(Okay, flashback is over)**

Sakura frowned when she remembered the time BB had run away from the orphanage and the time she learned from L that he was the one that had committed the LABB Murder Cases. Those had definitely been bad times for Sakura and she suddenly wished that she had more good memories with BB in them.

-

**I tried to update soon after giving you guys that cliffhanger in the last chapter. Sorry it's short, but I actually forgot what happens next in the anime, so I'll have to look that up.  
**_*Sob* Why did you kill BB?  
_**I'm sorry! I really hated writing this part for the story, but it had to be done!  
**_*Sniff* Screw you and your stupid plot!  
_**Why are you crying?  
**_BB was my favorite character, YOU BITCH!  
_**Sorry!  
**_*Sniff* SCREW YOU! When I get down crying I'm going to KICK YOUR ASS! *Goes off crying*  
_***Sigh* Please R&RPPLMA-  
**_NO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE A NICE REVIEW TO THIS Evil BB-KILLER! _  
**...Sadface**


	23. Virus

I'm so sorry for updating late guys, but I have a serious problem. My computer has been overrun by a virus. The only reason I was able to tell you guys this is because I'm using my Dad's work lap top. I'm VERY sorry about this, but I can't update until I get enough money to buy a new computer (Which will take a while). Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
